Brothers Conflict : Solving the Conflicts
by A Fandom Otaku
Summary: After high school , life has to continue even if you don't want it to . But being around 13 step brothers , don't think life for Ema Hinata will just be a CONTINUATION . She only rejected them because she was thinking of the family but what about her ? Will love blossom or does she have to go around solving the conflicts at home first ?
1. Chapter 1 : Moving in and moving on

**Brothers Conflict : Solving the conflicts**

_Disclaimer : I do not own Brothers conflict . Though I wish I did . Please respect this amazing anime and my work , okay ? Thank you._

_Heyy~ So , this is my first fanfiction , don't be too hard on me , okay ? :) Please review , once read , it really will give me inspiration. Enjoy~_

**Chapter 1 : Moving in and moving on**

Stupid pen , she thought to herself as the pen move in snyc to her hand . Damn it , why isn't there ink in this pen ? She asked herself , for the fouth time while shaking the pen vigorously . One might think that she is trying to coax a snail out of it's shell "Ah !" , the lightly-colored brunette , muttered or more precisely , yelled softly under her breath . Yeah , keep telling yourself that , Ema , she mentally told herself . "Excuse , me , Miss Hinata , would you like some...guidance ?" , the clerk standing behind the brown mahogany counter asked Ema , a slight tone of reluctance was hinted before peering at the form she was suppose to fill in . Looking up at the clerk , then back at the registration form for a room , she realised that she's spent the past ten minutes trying to scribble out the ink of the stubborn blue pen . Smiling nervously , she said , "Uhh...do you have another pen that I could use ?" , she asked , feeling silly as she handed the blue pen over to the now narrowed-eye woman .

"Sure thing , dear , why didn't you ask ?" , the lady suddenly gave Ema a warm smile before handing another blue pen.

"Thanks." , was all that came out of the brunette's mouth before turning her attention back to the white piece of paper that was filled with black . Scanning through the form , she started filling in the form but when the tip of the pen touched the word 'Yes' , she stopped . Okay , I've decided this already plus Ukyo has already chimmed in his opinion . She slowly circled the 'Yes' before moving on to the next question.

"Ukyo-onnichan? Can I talk to you for awhile ?" , she asked as she waited for the lawyer to finish his cleaning up of the dining table .

"Yes , Ema ?" , he smiled warmly at his younger sister . Yes , almost all of his brothers have started dropping the 'step' part from that relationship . Well , all meaning those who weren't in love with her which not surprisingly consists of only Masaomi , Kaname (He wasn't technically in love with Ema but I stll don't trust that perverted monk , thought Ukyo) , Hikaru and Louis . Even our 10 year old Wataru wants her for himself , saying that he'd grow up and be successful before marrying his Oneesan . He laughed at the thought.

"Eh ? Oniichan ?"

"Sorry , Ema , my mind was drifting in the clouds as always." , he says before picking up the plates and heading to the kitchen . When he walked back to her , he noticed that her eyes were a mix of saddness and confusion . "Is there something wrong ?" , he asked , bringing her back to him .

"Oh yes , I wanted to ask for your advice on something since you're a lawyer and you're the most sensible person here."

He blushed slightly when she complimented him , "Uhh..thank you . So what is it ?" , taking a seat next to his younger sister as he draped his arm on the couch frame directly behind Ema.

She looks nervous , he noted as she placed both her hands on her lap , "Well , you know I'm about to start university next month , right ?" , he nodded . She continued , "I've been thinking of doing this lately but I wasn't sure whether it was a rash decision or not . I'm thinking of moving out and into one of the rooms of the dorms at Meiji , just like Subaru-kun." , straight to the point . Not believing what he just heard , he continued staring at her , trying to let her words sink in , "B-But w-why?" , he stuttered .

Was it because she couldn't take anymore of his other brothers advances ? Has she come to a point where she just wants to be alone and not be bothered with ? Many questions and answers flood into his mind as he tuned the world out , he was ready to give all of his brothers a talk or possibly a punch for harassing Ema even after she rejected them . Realising what he's thinking , Ema waved both her hands arm in panic , "No ! No ! No ! It's not because of anyone here ." , Ukyo calmed down a bit .

"Then why do you want to move out ?" , he asked in a calmer tone .

"You're the first person I'm telling this but...I've got a part time job working as a waitress in a well to-do restaurant." , she beamed .

Ukyo was surprised but he was extremely happy for her . His beloved younger sister already getting her first job ! He enveloped her into a loving hug and she reciprocated by hugging him back as well . But he was slightly worried too , being a pleasant looking girl , yes , he used the word 'pleasant' , not wanting anyone to think of him as a perverted brother , Ema would definetely catch a lot of unwanted attention but he can worry about that later , "I'm so glad , Ema ! But what does that have to do with you moving out ?" , she pulled away from the hug he initiated and stared at the glass made coffeetable in front of them .

"I've never lived on my own , not counting the times that I was left alone with Juli while Dad was working , so I think this should be a good experience . Here I have Ukyo-kun to prepare breakfast , lunch and dinner for me . Louis to help with my hair , Yusuke-kun to walk me to and from school and so many other amazing brothers to help me and I appreciate everything including the joy and happiness you've all brought me even Futo." , she held his hand now , looking into his eyes .

She continued , "But there are things I need to do on my own too , I can't forever depend on everyone , I must learn to be independent . This is why I wanted your advice in this because I know in my mind , this is a wide decision but my heart says otherwise as I don't want to see all of you only during the weekends.".

He just smiled , Ema-chan has really grown through this past year in the Asahina residence . She used to beat around the bush if she wanted to say or ask something , afraid of hurting other people's feelings , but now , she's grown into a pleasant , yes , again with the pleasant , woman . She was no longer the timid little rose that was afraid to bloom , thinking she'd stole someone else's sunlight , now she was a blooming flower that was glistening among the others , her beauty inside as well as out was now for the world to see . Unknowingly , he felt his eyes dampen and a tear rolled down his cheek , proud of his little sister for maturing faster that Tsubaki ever did . She panicked , "Don't cry , Onnichan ! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...Don't cry ! Never mind , forget I said anything , it was a bad decision after all." , she flustered around before Ukyo cried out dramatically , "WEEEHHHHH , Imoutosan has grown up !" , he cries again , this time he was leaning against her for support as he continued his overly dramatic cry.

"Huh...?" , she asked dumb-founded but begin to use her right hand to stroke his head like a child . "Uhh...Onnichan , are you alright ? I'm sorry if I said anything that hurt you." , she apologised again for no apparent reason , she was just trying to calm her older brother that was still sobbing .

"Awww , don't worry your pretty little head about , Ema-chan , Ukyo-kun is just having those once a month melt downs." Suddenly Hikaru pops out from behind the couch , scaring both Ukyo and Ema . Ukyo's sudden cries stopped before he folded his arms together against his chest , "You make me sound like a woman , Hikaru and just so you know , you aren't one." , the blond haired man replied to the cross-dressing man before he flipped his long wig hair , "You're just jealous you don't look good when you cross dress unlike me who can pull off being a beautiful woman and an extremely handsome man." . Before she knew it , both her older brothers begin to bicker about who's manlier . Ema let out a sigh before both men stop for the moment and turned to look at their younger sister .

Being the , uhmmm , professional lawyer he was , Ukyo adjusted his loose tie before straightening his already neat blond hair , "I'm sorry for the sudden outburst , Ema but I couldn't help feel a sense of pride knowing that I , I mean we have helped you grow into the lovely woman you are ." , he said , adding the 'we' part when he heard his two years younger brother cough , intentionally , of course . He decided that he didn't want to risk the disappointed face Hikaru and especially , Ema would give him if he called her pleasant , now would he ? She smiled softly before feeling her cheeks turning a shade of pink slightly when her brother called her lovely .

Ukyo cleared his throat before adding , "And about the move , I think it's a wise and very mature decision to be honest , it is crucial for one to learn how to stand on their own feet . So if you ever decide to move forward with that decision , I shall support you no matter what." .

She smiled widely before getting up , she stood in front of her brother before saying , "Thank you so much." . Just in time to see Hikaru writing something down on a peculiar looking chart of his , sensing Ema's eyes on the chart and him , he says , "Don't worry , sweetie , I heard your conversation here with Kyo-kyo , I shall support whatever decision you make too." , he smiles genuinely before disappearing into the corner of the sitting room . How does he always do that ? Pop out and just disappear ? Ema wondered as she begin thinking of ways to tell her brothers about her decision to move out subtlely.

It's been a few weeks since she told her brothers about moving into a room at Meiji University . They took it quite well , considering the fact that only Wataru cried slightly at the thought of not seeing or playing with his favorite and only sister but Ema quickly soothed him down by assuring him that she would come back during the weekends . Masaomi , Kaname , Natsume and Louis supported the idea , eventhough Kaname-kun begin his endless yapping of flirtatious remarks at her . Saying that being a monk , he doesn't think that the moon will shine any longer as they would be apart now , more than they ever were . Surprisingly , Tsubaki and Azusa just smiled and ruffled her hair , saying that a bird can't always be caged , but of course , it wouldn't be usual without Tsubaki hugging her waist and kissing her cheeks countless times . Yusuke had to pull him away from Ema but Yusuke was pretty apprehensive about letting her live by herself in a university with no one she knows living there except for Subaru-onnichan , but she managed to guarantee him that she would immediately call him if there was any emergencies , which caused the other men to cause a ruckus wondering why of all people , Yusuke was the one she'd call .

She now looked at the door of her new room , here goes nothing , she thought to herself as she slowly twist the doorknob open . She was about to get ready to readjust her eyes for the dark but to her surprise and Natsume-kun's , the lights were on . Natsume whom had volunteered to help her move her things and settle in took a step in to check what was going on . He was about to take another step when a girl , about Ema's age , stepped out of nowhere and almost gave him a heart attack.

"AHHHHH ! WHAT'S A GUY DOING MOVING IN A ROOM WITH ME ?!" , the girl started yelling to find Ema placing her hand over the girl's mouth , "I'm sorry about my brother , we were just shocked to see someone else in the room , I didn't think I'd have a roommate." . Ema then took off the hand she had over the girl's mouth and smiled as Natsume tried to calm his breathing . "Oh Kami.." , he muttered as he re-lived a reason why he couldn't stand girls except for Ema . She was an exception .

The girl had short green hair that reached just below her shoulders which was a deep contrast to her dark brown eyes . She was slightly shorter than Ema but she didn't mind her new roommate being taller , in fact , she has taken a liking into her already . The girl then smiled widely before saying , "Hello , my name is Aoi Ichinose . It's nice to meet you." . She then gave Ema a slight hug . Ema didn't mind people hugging her but she didn't think that Aoi would be so friendly after the brief misunderstanding between her , Natsume and Aoi . But Ema smiled , she had a feeling they would be great friends , "Hey ! I'm Ema Hinata and that is Natsume Asahina , it's nice to meet you too." she replied as she gestured to Natsume that was setting a few boxes down . He grunted in reply , still not liking the fact that he almost died of a heart attack . "Can I call you Aoi or would you prefer me calling you Ichinose-san ?" , she asked the green haired-girl .

"Oh please , call me Aoi , Icinose-san is my dad." , Aoi laughed .

She laughed too before replying , "Okay , Aoi , it is then."

"Sorry about the fright just know ." , she turned to face Natsume who was shaking his head , signalling he didn't take it seriously . "I know this is an intimate question , but are you two lovers ?" , Aoi asked as she stared back at Ema , grinning . Ema immediately blushed before turning away and replying , "No , he's my stepbrother but I prefer calling him my brother." , she said after her cheeks went back to the color of her skin . As the girls started talking , Natsume leaned against the doorframe as his eyes focused on his step-sister , yes , he wants to call her his sister but...he can't . He just can't . No matter what , he still loved her and this love isn't what you'd think it'll be between two siblings . It was more than that , he wanted to be with her , she wasn't like any girl he's ever liked or dated before, she was..._**special . **_Even after being rejected , he promised her he would always still be waiting , waiting for her love , her embrace , her warm smile , her kiss...everything about her . He was snapped out of his trance when Ema pulled his hand and showed him her room , she begin talking but he wasn't listening , he was smiling as Ema smiled and talked excitedly about what'd she would accomplish in Meiji . She told him that she'd unpack but he insisted to helping her as her roommate added the finishing touches to her side of the room , smiling at all the posters of the boy bands she loved before striking up another conversation with Ema . He sighs , I guess we'll have to wait and see , he thought.

_How was it ? Okay? Good ? Bad ? O.O Review and tell me , even if it's to tell me to UPDATE ! Thanks for reading :) I'll probably update in a week :D PROBABLY._

_-A Fandom Otaku-kun_


	2. Chapter 2 : Accidents Happen

**2.**

_Disclaimer : Again , a reminder to not owning Brothers Conflict as said . And I shall write this in every chapter . Sadly . But I do own this fanfiction :D _

_Hello! Thank you for reviewing and what not :) I shall reply your reviews after chapters so that I may not cause any inconvenience. Oh , and I'm sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling error , yeah ? ^^ And I HAVE ONE WEEK OF HOLIDAYS , I shall try to write more fanfic but unfortunately , I have a 3 day camp -.-_

**Chapter 2 : Accidents happen**

Being the mature men they were , they woke up the first week in the best of moods , telling themselves that they had to behave and move on so that when she came back on Friday , she'd be so proud of them , excluding Wataru , of course , considering he's 10 years old , he's bound to be the one with the mood swings , temper flaring and leading a full on rebellion , right ? WRONG . What one would say started out as a fresh bowl of full cream milk , slowly begin to curdle into a sour one . Everyone missed Ema Hinata , no denying , even though it has been like what ? 12 hours ? As Ukyo wandered down the stairs of their apartment , the one that leads the patio to the living room and kitchen , he heard the tumbling of a metal bowl coming from the kitchen . Reaching the floor of the lower ground , he slowly crept up to the wall that separated the kitchen and living room . Who in the world is causing so much of commotion that'll surely wake a whole neighbourhood up ? , he asked himself before he felt himself panic slightly . Someone has broken into the apartment, he thought again as his eyes widen behind the lenses of his glasses.

I must act at once , he told himself , pulling a brave face on before leaning against the wall a bit more and reaching for Yusuke's baseball bat . He took in a deep breath before jumping out , into the open , bat ready , he aimed and swung at the figure that loomed in the kitchen .

"Owww , what the hell ?" , barked a red head that fell onto the floor with a 'Thump' as he cluthes the side of his abdomen.

"Yu-Yusuke ?" , Ukyo stammered as he stared down at his younger brother that was in pain . "Why in the world are you up this early in the morning ? You're only suppose to be down in two hours." , he looked up at the clock before stretching his hand out to the obviously in a bad mood red head .

"Arghh" , was all Yusuke said before swatting his older brother's hand away . "I couldn't sleep." , he added before getting up and taking a seat at the dining table .

Slowly , one by one the Asahina brothers got up , groggy and miserable-looking just as Yusuke . Well , minus Masaomi , Kaname , Hikaru and surprisingly , Wataru . As Ukyo took a seat at the dining table after placing each of their dishes in front of his brothers , which comprised of fried salmon , topped with a vegetable reduction with a side of vegetable puree , a few onigiris and a cup of mango and strawberry-filled jelly , finally spoke up , "Is there anything wrong ?" . Tsubaki-kun was the first to turn his head and stare at his brother , "What do YOU think is wrong ? My sweet Ema is not here." , he said .

Azusa half sneered and half sighed , "She is not your sweet." .

"And I suppose she is yours ?" , the silver-haired man fired back.

"She would never be either of yours , Tsubaki and Azusa and you know it . She has high standards." , Futo chimed in , in his a bit more cynical tone.

"What makes you think you're so high and mighty ? You're just a lucky brat who got his so called 'stardom' because his producer found him cute." , Tsubaki commented .

Just like that , the dining table became a war zone as Tsubaki and Futo begin growling and throwing snide comments and insults at each other while Azusa would snort in between , catching a phrase or sentence that amused him . Yusuke , on the other hand was eating breakfast silently , or more like shifting the breakfast he was given around on the plate . "Oh my." , was all Hikaru sighed out as he begin missing his adorable younger sister . The tension between the brothers were heating up as Futo and Tsubaki were getting ready to pounce on each other when the still-calm-until-now Kaname banged a fist against the table . Everyone looked at him in surprise , even the two cats that were about to have a claw fight . In an angry and slightly annoyed tone , Kaname said , "What is wrong with you four ? If Ema was here , she would be ashamed of you." , as soon as Yusuke , Tsubaki , Azusa and the infamous Futo Asakura heard what their brother said , they leaned back into their seat and stares at their plate . Ukyo frowned but the monk continued , "It is clear that everyone is upset over the fact that our lovely kitten has left the litter ." , the four men rolled their eyes together simultaneously . "But that's no reason for you , infants to cause a commotion at the dining table . Even our beloved Wataru-otoutosan is not moping around like you four." , he added before finishing up the remains of his breakfast .

Masaomi finally said , "I understand this predicament of not having Ema around . I feel sad too , but she wouldn't want us to just sit around fighting . Anyways , she will be coming back every Friday night , it's not like she's gone forever." .

Yusuke sighed before taking a small bite out of his salmon . Without so much of another bite , he stood up , pushing the chair backwards a bit too rough , making an unpleasant sound similar to when someone claws down a blackboard . "I'm going to Meiji , class starts today." , he mumbled before pushing the chair back as he start walking to the stairs.

"Wait." , Kaname says , making Yusuke stop in his stride.

"What ? Can't I go to university without being late for the first day ?" , was all he replied , not looking at Kaname.

"Yes you can but aren't you ? I don't know...a bit too early ?" , the monk gestured to the digital clock just above the Masaomi's head that read 06:45a.m. .

Yusuke froze but after awhile said , "No , it's not . I'm going to check up on Ema." , as he begin walking up the stairs.

"Even she wouldn't be awake at this hour." , his older brother replied as Futo added , "He just wants to see her with limited amount of clothing." .

Yusuke stopped and yelled from above , "That's not it !" , before slamming the door to hear the perverted monk laughing.

As he entered Meiji , he took out a small piece of folded up paper and read , "D-02-11" . Looking around , he spotted the building she was supposedly residing . As he approached the building even closer , he started counting the 11th room from the left before settling on a window with curtains of patterns of penguins . Yusuke chuckled to himself , that was definitely Ema's room before leaning against a Sakura tree that hasn't blossomed yet . Checking his phone , he found that it was still early . Early meaning it was 07:03a.m. , what was he going to do for 57 minutes ? At times like this he wished that his sister would have gotten up earlier . As he felt his legs buckled under the exhaustion that was wearing itself onto him , he leaned against the tree and felt his eyes slowly closing finally as she was now here with him , just separated by a building . No biggie .

Ema sneezed as the cool air from outside came in and was playing around her nose . Pulling her sheets up over her face , she didn't realise that her alarm was suppose to go off about half an hour ago . As another sneeze was formed , she found herself tossing and turning on the soft bed . Damn breeze , she muttered under her pillow before throwing it off her face and onto the floor . She sat up on her bed before finally opening her eyes , it was at first a blur before a scene of the blue colored wall and marble tiled floor came into view . She smiled , now she was living on her own and being independent . Her brothers trusted her in letting her stay in the university , just as Subaru-kun does . Oh yeah , Subaru-kun ! She has not seen him ever since he left to leave here too . Knowing Natsume-onnichan , he's most probably texted or gave Subaru-kun a call . She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand and felt goosebumps being formed on her arm as another cold breeze blew her hair to the side . So much for morning hair already , now we have morning breeze hair , she chuckled to herself as she ran her fingers through her long brown hair that was loose . Oh , how she missed Louis-kun and his hairstyles of the day for her . She turn to her left to check her bunny-shaped alarm clock . So the time is- IT'S 08.03AM!? Thank goodness she set her alarm half an hour before she was suppose to get up .

Jumping out of bed , she pulled the sheets with her , resulting in her dragging the white cloth with every step she take , as if she was a bride and was walking down the aisle . Well , more like running down the aisle . She blushed as she though who her groom might be , maybe she'll meet him here , in university ? Or when she graduates and get a decent job ? Or maybe- , she felt her cheeks turn into a deeper shade of red . Maybe it was one of her step-brothers . She was about to close the window when she saw a body leaning against the beautiful Sakura tree that was in plain view , why isn't the person moving ? , she asked herself as she squint her eyes . From her squeezing her eyelids closer to get a better look at whoever it is , her eyes suddenly widen when she yelled , "ARGHHHH ! A DEAD BODY ! A DEAD BODY ON CAMPUS!" . She rushed to her bed and threw herself against it , pulling the pillow she threw up onto her face , she yelled . After a moment , she calmed down a bit . Okay , calm down , Hinata , just call the police or someone from the office and this will be over . Letting out a deep breath, she hugged the pillow against her chest before sitting up again . But I need to give a description of the dead body , right ? , she thought again before slowly inching towards the window .

Leaning her head slightly outside the window , she began studying the body . He sure looks a lot like Yusuke-kun , no , it can't be . Her eyes locked on the man's lips , his lips were surprisingly still pinkish-red in color , the ends of his lips were curved up into a slight smile . She was wondering how his eyes would look like when she looked up to see the pair of eyes staring at her . "AHHHHHHHHH !" , she screamed much to Yusuke's surprise before flinging the pillow she was hugging against her body at him . He sees a white rectangular object being thrown at him and before he realised what it was , it smacked him right in the face .

"..." , he was speechless for awhile before the pillow begin to slide down his face and onto his lap .

"...EMA.." , he yelled before getting up , with the pillow in one hand . He bolted up the stairs of the building she lived in , not even bothering to take the elevator or even caring it was an all girls dorm . When he reached her door , he banged the door with his fist , calling out , "EMA ! YOU BETTER OPEN UP." . In one swift motion , the door swung open , as he was leaning against the door , he fell onto the polished marble floor , earning his square-shaped red boxes along the left side of his face.

"Yusuke-kun!" , Ema jumped back in surprise as she observes the red-haired man that was on the floor . "Are y-you o-okay ?" , she asked softly as she leaned in a bit towards his head.

His lifted up his face and found his staring into her hazel brown eyes , their faces not inches apart but close enough to make him blush , even though you couldn't tell the difference between him blushing and the square bruises that was on his face . He looked away and muttered , "Yeah , I'll live." , he then pushes himself up with the palms of his hand and started rubbing the side of his face . Today is my lucky day , isn't it ? First , I get swung with a bat by Ukyo , then a pillow was thrown at my face by Ema and now I crashed my face against this damn marble flooring , making me look like one of the Red Queen's card knights with not one , but five red square marks on my face , from Alice in Wonderland . Great , just great .

"Ahhh...Yusuke-kun ?" , she asked as he blanked into the void.

"I said I was fine , didn't I ? What I want to know is why did you throw a damn pillow at my face . And this pillow is not the soft and cuddly type you girls use." , he said as he bends the pillow , showing that it took a bit of effort to do so.

Ema looks at the floor , "And don't tease me about this either !" , he continued as he showed her the red lines that was formed into five squares on his face now .

"I..I'm sorry , Yusuke-kun ! I really am . I just..I got up to close the window and saw someone laying against the Sakura tree and he wasn't moving , so I thought he was dead or something . I took a closer look at your lips when your eyes suddenly open , I got scared and threw the pillow at you." , she said quickly .

He sighed , "You shouldn't jump to-" , his sentence was cut off when he realised what she said in her second sentence , "Y-you were looking at m-my l-lips?" , he sstuttered again before blushing . Why am I blushing so much ? He asked himself before turning to look away , not wanting her to see him like this .

This time , she blushed in return , "Uhh...I wanted to see whether you were-" , her sentence was cut short this time when the door slammed open to see a panting Aoi .

"Ema-chan ! We need to go and-" , Aoi stopped when she sees a red haired man wiith bruises on his cheek standing next to her roommate . Her eyes widen as she pushed him to the wall , grabbing his collars , "What did you do to Hinata-san ?" , Aoi now had crazy eyes as she addressed her friend formally , not wanting this man to have a pleasure in referring Ema to her first name . Yusuke was shocked as he looked at the short green haired who pinned him to the wall , demanding what _**he**_ _**did**_ to Ema . "I-I'm her brother.." , he mumbled , a bit scared of this girl now .

"I'm not gonna fall-" , she was stopped by Ema who confirmed his identity .

"He is my brother ! And he didn't do anything to me , he fell and bruised himself." , Ema said quickly as she got between her brother and roommate.

Aoi narrowed her eyes but nodded slowly . Sensing no more threat to Ema or herself , she turned back to her bubbly self , "Sorry about that ! I thought you hurt , Ema-chan ! I'm Aoi Ichinose , it is nice to meet you." , she beamed . Still shocked , he just said , "Yusuke Asahina..." before sitting on the floor and sighing as he rubbed his face . Aoi not bothered by him anymore , turned to face Ema saying , "As I was saying , "We need to go and sign up for clubs !" , she squeled loudly , a bit too loud for Ema and Yusuke's liking .

"Really ? W-what clubare y-you joining ?" , Ema asked her roommate as she rubbed her ears .

"I'm gonna join the Music Club ! We get to talk about all my favorite boy bands like..." , the green haired girl continued blabbering about the boy bands she loved before turning her attention to her roommate , "What about you ? You told me yesterday you were thinking about joining a club but you didn't tell me what." , Aoi bellowed excitedly.

"Well...it's not that special but I was thinking the football team , I mean I want a fresh start and be active in sports , not like when I was in high school , that time I was.." , she continued her rambling before she heard both her brother and roommate yelled .

"WHAT!?"

_Ema's gonna kick ass now with football :D Go girl power ! Please review this chapter , okay ? :) I'd wanna know what you think :D Hope you enjoyed !_

_Here's my responses:_

_Naru-chan : Arigatou ! I'm glad you love my fanfiction :3 Ukyo *-* He's too handsome for his own good._

_MUSIC99 : This chapter is here for you now ! :D Haha , I was laughing when I wrote the first chapter too XD _

_Thanks again for the reviews , yeah? Keep em' coming :P_

_-A Fandom Otaku-kun_


	3. Chapter 3 : In a man's world

**3.**

_Disclaimer : Yet again , the disappointment take a toll when I realise that I don't own BroCon . But on the bright side , I still own this story~_

_Hello~ I'm wrote this during my one week holiday , yes the one with the camp sadly . BUTTTTT , I'm back ! I had an awesome time at camp , for your info , I was forced to twerk to Miley Cyrus's Wrecking ball . Yes , it was recorded . I'm wrote this chapter after about 6 hours from my last update XD I hope you enjoy~_

**Chapter 3 : In a man's world**

The trees they passed along the highway were surprisingly still lushious and green , considering the fact that streams of exhaust gas would pass their way . Birds were perched on the branches of the trees as they stare down at the cars that passes by , as if to greet each of them from the long journey they have travelled . Well , it's not technically a journey of a thousand miles , it was merely two miles , a brunette thought to herself as she clung onto the safety belt that secured her before sighing .

"You alright , Ema ?" , her eldest brother asked her , not taking his eyes off the road.

She smiled and nodded her head towards Masaomi before the car slowed down into their large driveway before halting to a stop . She unbuckled her belt and opened the car door , getting out of her brother's car . She could take in the sweet scent of flowers as if she was a bee and was seeking the nectar of those flowers . Ema quickly walked to the boot of the car before grabbing the duffle bag Kaname gave her as a birthday present , "Here , let me carry that ." , Masaomi smiled as he reached his hand forward to grab the bag from her . She shook her head and ran to the entrance of the apartment , not wanting her brother to do everything for her as if she was a spoiled and pampered princess . The doctor laughed at his sister's unwillingness to let him carry her bag before walking over to join her . "You really have grown , haven't you , Imoutosan ?" , he asked before draping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him . She gave him a grin as she looked up at him before both of them walked to the elevator which took them to the living room of their apartment . He knew for a fact that all their brothers were lined up near the door , waiting for her arrival . He unlocked the door and opened it as Ema took a step in .

"Ema !" , her brothers yelled all at once as they approached her.

She smiled as she placed her bag onto the floor and hugged Wataru , who was the first one to reach her , "Wataru , I missed you !" , she squeled slightly as she carried Wataru and let him rest his head on her shoulders .

"Oneesan ! I missed you so much too . Don't leave me again." , he said as Ema embraced tightly slightly , earning her younger brother a few piercing stares from the rest of their brothers . She placed him down onto the floor again before giving each of her brothers a hug .

She was about to pick up her bag when she caught sight of someone waiting for her in the shadows , at first she didn't recognise him , considering the fact that he wasn't living at the Asahina Residence for over half a year but then she caught sight of his greyish-silver hair and those pair of yellowish-green eyes . When he realised that his presence was known to the woman who gave him another reason to live , he smiled as he said in a soft tone , "Ema." , before approaching her .

Filled with joy and the sight of her brother who had decided to further his studies overseas , she ran to him and enveloped him in a hug . He smiled to himself before wrapping his arms around he back , pulling her off the ground and swaying her from side to side as if they were dancing . When he stopped and lowered her feet to the ground , she said in a gentle tone , "I missed you so much , Iori-kun." . He tilted his head towards her , thinking it was time he made his feelings known to her and his brothers , when he felt three hands pull him away from her , giving him time to only graze his lips against Ema's forehead before he was pushed against the wall by the triplets . Asuza , Tsubaki and Natsume asked in a harsh tone , "What do you think you're about to do ?" . Iori smirked , living overseas has taught him one thing , if someone talks the talk , doesn't mean he walks the walk . He used him now muscular yet lean arm to push his brothers' hands away before walking to Ema's side , "Nothing , just welcoming me adorable little sister back . I mean it's not like I've seen her in six months.", before placing his hands on both his sister's shoulders . She smiled up at him before Yusuke gave him a low growl .

After she had sat down to another amazing home cooked meal by Ukyo , she excused herself to her room , wanting to rest her eyes for awhile after a long day at Meiji University . Although her brothers gave her a few groans of protest , they gave in at the sight of their sister tired . She opened the door of her room now before switching the lights on , looking around , she saw a picture of her and Juli when she just arrived to live with her brothers . Feeling her heart ache slightly , she told herself that Juli was probably having the time of his life now with Louis-kun . Her mind slowly drifted off to the day Juli has decided to follow Louis to Paris .

~0oo0~

"Chi !" , the brown-colored squirrel hugged his beloved owner and friend as it was time for him and Loius to leave . "Now no one is here to take over the duties of the Protect Chi Club." , he said as he looked up at Ema .

"It's okay , Juli , I'll be going to Meiji soon , I don't think I'll have time for my brothers as often now ." , she sighed at him.

He wave his fluffy tail frantically in anger before saying , "It's even worse now . You don't have that pack of wolves now but once you start university , a few more wolves will come your way." . A mental image of a group of men cornering his beloved Chi popped into his little brain before he sneered .

"Don't worry about me , Juli . Having you my whole life , you taught me to protect myself , yeah ?" , she smiled warmly at her furry friend before he eased back . Oh Chi , you've never stopped being the kind girl that'll do anyting to soothe the people around her , Juli thought to himself.

"Juli ! We have to go now." , Louis said before patting Ema's head and giving her a brief hug .

After saying their goodbyes , they took off , leaving her sad at the thought of not seeing two of the most important people in her life for two years.

~0oo0~

"Ema ?", a voice called out to her as her mind was still set on that day she last saw her friend whom she has known her whole life . Snapping back into reality , she turned around to see Iori leaning against her doorframe .

"Oh , Iori-kun ! I'm sorry , I didn't see you there." , Ema smiled apolegetically at her brother before letting her eyes linger on the picture of her and Juli for awhile longer . She then look away before sighing .

Understanding that she missed her only friend that accompanied her for all those years , he cross the threshold and walked up to her . She turned around to face him , "Was there something I could-" . She wasn't able to finish her sentence when Iori snaked his arm around her back and pulled her into a warm embrace . Stunned , she stiffened for a few second before leaning her head against her brother's strong and comforting chest . Realising now that she couldn't hold it in anymore , she sobbed slightly . Letting the tears form and roll down her slightly pink cheeks , he held her closer to him before kissing the top of her head , in a sign of comfort . He then walked her to her bed and both of them sat down as she continued her soft cries in his arms.

After awhile , she felt the tears on her face had dried up , she look up to find Iori looking down at her softly . "Thanks , Iori." , she murmured before taking in his appearance . He's changed quite a lot since they last saw each other when he gave her those flowers . He was more muscular now , not to say he wasn't back then but she suspected that being alone , he had to take care of his body and health . She blushed at the thought before Iori laughed , "What ?" , he asked as he looked down at his sister who was already embarrased . "N-nothing." , she said looking away . He frown slightly and used his hand to push her chin up slightly so that her eyes were on him . This time , it was her turn to ask , "W-what is i-it , Iori-kun? . His eyes were gentle now as his eyes searched hers , as if he was trying to convey a message to her . Finally , he gave up and leaned his lips to her eyes , whispering , "I love you , Ema . I always have , you left me with joy when I was filled with sadness." . He then pulled away slightly as their faces were inches apart now . She could feel her cheeks turning a shade of red , like a tomato . He chuckled before closing the distance between them . She felt the press of his lips against hers , she was taken aback by his actions , but she felt herself asking for more . Wait , what ?! , she asked herself as she opened her eyes now , as she saw his were closed . What am I doing ? He's my brother , this is wrong , she told herself as she tried to deny the fact that she was enjoying the kiss .

Ema felt something rough and damp against her lips and realised that his tongue was asking her permission to let it roam in her mouth . Deciding she was not going to deny herself or him anymore , she opened her mouth slightly and felt his warm tongue exploring her mouth . She then wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her , deepening the kiss . He smiled widely as they continued kissing each other until Iori accidentally press the weight of his hands onto her thigh .

"Ouch !" , she cried out , breaking the kiss . Realising what they just did , her face turned crimson and she stood up . Kami , what did I just do ? She asked as she prayed that the Gods wouldn't punish her for kissing her BROTHER . Well , technically , step-brother , but still ?! It was weird . Sensing her tension , Iori stood up as well and said , "I want to say sorry but I can't , Ema-chan." . She turned around , confused , "Huh ?" . He look down at his feet , shifting the weight from one foot to the other before looking at her , "I love you , Ema . That will never change , I'm not sorry for kissing you at all because I don't regret it . I just hope that you might one day see me as a man and not your step-brother." , he then smiled before walking out of her room . Again , what ? .

~0oo0~

It was hard for Ema to actually loosen up at home now during the weekends , considering what happened between her and Iori . Even he was tensed and reserved , more than usual that is and this was definitely not ignored by the nine brothers , excluding Subaru ,who was in Meiji , Natsume who was living on his own and of course , Loius . Everyone tried to gather information from both of the siblings but failed as they would either be brushed off or they would get a glare , mostly from Iori that is . And if it were to be observed , everyone would know that Ema was avoiding all of her brothers , even Wataru . One thing she knows is that if she opens her mouth and something slipped ,all hell would break loose . In the apartment , of course .

The weekend passed by quickly and it was Monday morning . Not surprisingly , Ema was the second to get up , after Ukyo . Today was different from the rest of the other days though , today every freshman had to attend a 'briefing' , or in her case , a try-out for the football team . She couldn't help but feel self-concious , I mean it's not like you enter Meiji everyday in a sweat shirt and shorts , she thought . Deciding to skip breakfast , much to Ukyo's dismay and motherly ranting of the importance of breakfast and how it was the start of the day , Ema took her duffle bag and placed it near the door , getting ready to leave , she was just waiting for Masaomi and Yusuke to get ready . Not to mention , for her other brothers to do the same so that they can bid each other goodbye . One by one , they got up and walked to the living room , waiting for the others to come . Each of them would admire Ema's choice of clothing , it's not like they get to see her like this everyday, right ? She wore a baggy blue sweat shirt that belonged to her father when he was in his college years , so it's no surprise that he can't fir in them anymore , a pair of white shorts that stop just above her knees and to finish it off , a pair of pink socks and pink sports shoe . Ema had to be given credit to be a girly girl once in awhile , Hikaru thought as he smiled .

When it was time to leave , they all said their goodbyes and when it was Iori's turn , she blushed . He smiled warmly before whispering , "I'm serious , Ema . I'll wait for you if you'd have me." , before hugging her . Once Yusuke , Masaomi and Ema was in the car , she waved a final goodbye before they drove out into the highway .

~0oo0~

"Ema , you sure about this ?" , Yusuke asked the brunette as they walk their way to the field outside .

The field of Meiji University was not one to be taken lightly as it stretched over 130 yards that was covered in green . "Of course , I am . If you're scared , you can not join . Besides , you wanted to join too." , she replied softly before smiling at the red head . The only reason I joined is so that no one get their dirty paws on my property , he replied in his mind . There were students on the track , a team of basketball players , surprisingly , no signs of Subaru-kun . Gymnast were stretching out as a few started their course , cheerleaders practicing on layers of cushion to ensure that their fall will prevent fatal injuries and a group of young men surrounding an older man , presumingly their coach . That must be it , Yusuke thought as he picked up his pace and ran after Ema who was excited . Reaching them , he realised there were no girls in the football team . This is not good , he thought .

Ema walked up to the coach and tapped him lightly on the shoulder , causing the older man to face her as well as the members of the football team to divert their attention towards this beauty . "Excuse me , coach-san but I'm interested in joining the football team." , she beamed cutely . "What!?" , all of the football team members including the coach exclaimed . She looked down at her fingers and tap them together in a shy way , "You see...it's not stated there was a gender specification . And I think , since we're in the modern world , everyone had equal rights , right ? So I think its only fair that everyone gets a chance , even me and Yusuke-kun." .

Everyone turn their head to the red head . Damn it , she makes me sound like a girl or a weakling , you're lucky I like you , Ema Hinata , Yusuke said to himself as he heard a few members laughing . The elder man sigh and replied in a serious tone , "Alright , I'll give you and that boy a chance but if you don't get past try-outs , don't come crying to me and my name is Kureno Ichiyo . Please call me Ichiyo-san." . She smiled again but she faced the other members of the football team , "Hello , my name is Ema Hinata and this is my step-brother , Yusuke Asahina." , as she point towards Yusuke . Yusuke might be dense at times but he wasn't an idiot . As the saying goes , 'The eyes are the window to the soul' , he could definitely see the intentions of a few of the men . He glared at them to make sure none of them tries anything funny .

They were about to start warming up on the tracks when a rough yet gentle voice called out , "Emmi-chan?" . Ema's eyes widen as she heard the voice call her by a nickname no one else has given her except him . She turn around to see him staring at her before she slowly walks up to him . Nothing said , the stranger wrapped his arms around her .

_Naru-chan :To be honest , I didn't know Yusuke played football XD It was merely coincidental :P And don't worry , I understand your English perfectly well :D Thanks again a bunch :)_

_MUSIC99 : HERE IT IS ! :D_

_What do you guys think of the cliffhanger ? XD Anyways , I hoped you like this chapter . Thinking of doing a background story...Oh , and I love reviews...just saying ._

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	4. Chapter 4 : Somebody that I used to know

**4.**

_Disclaimer : The usual thing , reminding me and everyone who reads this fanfiction that I do not own BroCon . Claps for that , yay! But on the bright side , I do own this story._

_Hello again, my dearest readers ! My exams are FINALLY over , that means I have more time for myself to uh , continue writing :D Then again , it doesn't because my aunt is coming back for the holidays . Sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling errors ! Enjoy~_

**Chapter 4 : Somebody that I used to know **

Her body feels warm and cozy . No surprise there . She was always like that , even since we were kids . If I base her on everything I see , she's changed a lot . She was definitely not the scrawny kid with the two ponytails anymore , thought the blue-eyed stranger . Oh God , I missed her smell , and no , not in the perverted way . He was still in his land of thoughts and dreams when he heard a man around his age yelled angrily , "Hey ! What the hell are you doing to Ema ?!" . Jeez , give me a break , the stranger was about to say that when he realised that he didn't want to break the contact in which his and Ema's body were subjected to but as though she could hear his thought , she pulled away from the non-bone crushing hug . She smiled at the angry red head who was about a breath away from _**trying **_to beat the other man up . "Yusuke-kun ! This is my best childhood friend , we used to spend most our time growing up together ." , she said as she loop her arm together with the stranger's one . Obviously sensing the awkwardness and frustration of this person called Yusuke , the blue-eyed stranger finally spoke up in a rough and slightly annoyed tone , "The name is Hiroto Takaghii ." . Yusuke did nothing except stare at the now , he presumed , aquainted pair . Damn , why am I pissed off ? She's just being the friendly person she is , thought Yusuke . But still , he couldn't help feeling just a twinge of jealously at the close proximity Ema and this person whom he doesn't know at all hold .

"Uhh , Hiroto-" , Yusuke managed out of his mouth before being cut off by the blonde-haired man standing next to Ema .

"It's Takaghii , if you wouldn't mind . So far there are only four people in this world who can call me by my first name and one of those people are Emmi-chan here ." , Hiroto retorted before smiling down at Ema .

"Don't be a meanie , Hiro-kun ! This is Yusuke Asahina , my stepbrother ." , she then gave Yusuke a reassuring smile .

"Oh yes , I've heard Rintaro-san has recently married Miwa Asahina , the renowned designer , right ? Please congratulate him for me ."

"Ano...Hiro-kun , that was a year ago ." , Ema bit down her lower lip to keep her from giggling at her friend's late wishes .

"Oh." , was all the blond replied before staring suspiciously at her stepbrother . "What ?" , the red head asked , annoyed at the fact that he was being stared at by someone besides Ema . Hiroto shook his head before turning his attention back to Ema . Before she could say anything , he placed both his hands on her waist and lifted her off the ground before throwing her over his shoulder and running around the field , much to Ichiyo-san's anoyance in those two's childish behaviour and to Yusuke's anger . "KYAAAAA ! Put me down , Hiro-kun !" , Ema yelled slightly and laughed at her best friend's actions . But much to her dismay , the blond just continued running around the field and begin picking up his pace before stopping abruntly , knowing very well that if he does continue , his sweet bunny would empty her gut out all over the grass . Yes , you heard him right , he called her his bunny . He smiled at the reference he gave her and thought back to the times they spent together as children .

~0oo0~

"_Who are you gonna run to now , huh ? Your mummy ?" , a small boy looking no older than the age of seven teased the blond-haired boy who was a bit smaller than the rest of his classmates .The small boy didn't answer , he just kept on playing in the sandbox . Playing meaning he was pushing the sand with his bare hands from one side to the other . "Now you're deaf too ? Being stupid is already bad enough." , the seven year old tried again to provoke the smaller boy but no reply was given ."This sucks , Kaji . He's obviously too much of a sissy to answer , let's go , no one's gonna play with him either ." , whined a chubby boy who was licking a candy cane . The seven year old who was disturbing the smaller boy , now known as Kaji nodded in agreement , "Kenta's right . You're a dumb sissy and no one would ever want to friend you." , before kicking a bit of sand into the blond-haired boy's face and running off , back towards the swing they were playing at ._

_No one will understand me , he thought to himself as tears begin to form in his eyes and were dropping onto the sand . He then heard a small and soft voice ask , "Are they right ?" . "Huh ?" , he asked confused before looking up . In front of him now , stood a small girl with reasonably long light brown hair that was tied into two pony tails , two large hazel brown orbs as eyes and light pink cheeks . She was using a simple floral printed dress . She looked like an easter bunny , he thought . He rubbed his eyes slightly to get rid of the tears , not wanting this girl to think that he was crying , again he asked , "What ?" . "I asked whether what those boys said was true or not." , she simply said , looking him in the eye . He gave a small snort and turned his back to her saying , "Obviously not." . He heard her laugh and ask , "So why don't you tell them that they're wrong ?" . He took a peek at her before wondering . Why didn't I ?_

~0oo0~

His thoughts were again interrupted by his coach's stern voice , "Hinata ! Asahina ! Drag yourself over here if you are serious about joining the team . I don't take any nonsense ." . Before Hiroto comprehended what Ichiyo-san said , he sees Ema and Yusuke standing with the rest of the team at the starting of the tracks . "Same goes to you Takaghii . Just cause you ain't a rookie , doesn't mean I'll keep tolerating that airhead of yours." , Ichiyo continued before turning his attention back towards the promising students who were to join his football team . Damn , that old man , thought Hiroto before jogging over to the starting line . Once everyone was settled down , the coach instructed the new faces to the football team what they were to do , "This try out is pretty simple copared to the previous years ones . First , I will be testing the students who are interested in joining this team on their lung capacity and stamina . This track is 100 metres long , you will be running for 5 rounds . So that will be a total of 500 metres or half a kilometre . We need to see how you perform in running , whether you can stand this because once you are on the field playing , the only break you're gonna have is after the first part of the game which will last an hour . That means you will be on your feet for an hour with no rest or water." .

Hiroto could hear a few groans from the students trying out but none of which were from his bunny . He smiled at the stubborn girl , "If you have a problem with that , feel free to get out." , Ichiyo said . When everyone quiet down , he continued , "Okay . The second and thank Kami , the last round is for the students who were able to finish the tracks in a certain period of time . They will advance to this round , which is to test your skills in football . In other words , whether you can kick and do the basic moves . Two students will be assigned to one of our best team members and I trust they will be honest in judging you-" , he stopped and looked at the members of his football team before continuing , "-if they think you can handle it then you move to the game itself . The game will last more or less half an hour and as always there will be two teams . Once the members are divided equally , I'll give you five minutes to choose your captain and sort out your game plan . And then you play but remember , just because you are on the winning team , doesn't mean you're in . I just want to see you play . Sometimes when your strategy backfires , you have to think on your feet and try to save what's left of the game , I want to see you think because football isn't just about the bronze but it's also about your brains . We are to start , so good luck , you'll be needing it." .

The students who were trying out moved to the tracks , some were stretching while others were talking and a few were freaking out . Hiroto approached Ema who was talking toYusuke , damn red head , can't he leave her alone for a moment , Hiroto thought before placing both his hands on her shoulders . She turned to find Hiroto and smiled while Yusuke felt his anger boiling up . To try to get Takaghii's hands off Ema , Yusuke pretended to look back at the tracks and tell Ema to get ready with him . She heaved a big sigh before looking at Hiroto , "Don't worry , Emmi-chan . One thing I know about you is that that bullhead of yours is good for not giving up." , he said before patting her head . "Arigatou ne , Hiro-kun" , she giggled before taking her place at lane 3 . Okay , you can do this , Ema . If Hiro-kun thinks you can do it , you definitely can plus Yusuke-kun is here to support you , Ema thought to herself before warming up a bit by stretching her leg muscles . Slow and steady wins the race , literally , she thought to herself . "Okay , get ready . I will be counting down as usual and once I blow the whistle , you run . Remember you will be timed ." , the coach say before nodding towards the timers , signalling them to get ready . All the students taking part in the try outs had one knee on the ground while their fingers were slightly behind the line .

"On your mark . Get set." , they lifted their hips up , ready to race.

"GO !" , Ichiyo-san yelled before everyone started shooting forward , including Yusuke and his stepsister .

She's gonna-wait , what is she doing ? She's being timed ! , Hiroto thought as he saw Ema jogging instead of running . She's gonna be left behind at this rate , "Ema ! What are you doing ?!" , he yelled at the brunette . Still keeping her jogging pace , she yelled back before smiling , "I know what I'm doing , trust me !" . Most of the other racers were almost done with their first lap while Ema was still half way through . Kami , what in the world is going on in that head of hers ? , Yusuke questioned as he started his second lap . Don't worry , Ema , it's all about the effort , she told herself as she finished the first round . Interesting , Ichiyo-san thought to himself as he observed the girl who was persistent in joining the team . A few of the team members of the football team were also noticing the girl , some thought she was smart , others thought she had given up . The race went on for about one minute and ten seconds when everyone entered their fourth lap . Because of running so fast in the previous rounds , all of them were beginning to feel the aftermath , most were panting while some stop half way through , crouching to take in Oxygen . This is my chance ! , Ema smiled to herself before picking up the pace . She ran as if her life depended on it , racing past the others , closing in on the finish line . The eyes of Hiroto and the others watching , including Yusuke's widen , damn , that woman , Yusuke smiled to himself as he panted , he used his last ounce of strength to run now , wanting to at least come in second . Ema could see the glorious finish line getting closer and closer , she ran faster now , finally reaching her time keeper . When she stepped over the line , her time keeper pressed the stopwatch and smiled at her before announcing loudly , "01:28:47 minutes !" . Everyone speactating the event cheered and Ema felt a pair of strong arms envelope her into a bear hug , "You did good , Emmi-chan !" , Hiroto said . She smiled and got out of his grasp when she saw Yusuke reached the end too .

"Yusuke-kun ! Well done." , she said to the red head when she approached him .

He was tempted to hug her when he realised he was sweating more than she did . If only I thought of that strategy , he smiled at her . But obviously not knowing what he was thinking , she pulled him into an embrace . When she rest her head against his wet shirt , he felt his cheeks turning the colour of his hair . Hiroto noticing this , eyed Yusuke intensely . Pull yourself together , man ! She finally hugs you and you're acting like some baby . Place your arms around her already ! , he thought to himself before wrapping his arms around her back . She looked up at him and gave him that grin that made his insides melt . "Can I tell you something , Yusuke ?" , she asked , dropping the honorific she would normally addressing him by . This is it , she's gonna tell you she likes you and you better say it back too , you idiot , he told himself as his arms began to shake and he felt himself getting nervous . He nods down at her .

She blushes . Oh , she's so cute when she blushes , he thought to himself as he anticipated what she was to say . "Uh , Yusuke-kun . You smell really bad..." , she said and his eyebrows drop in disappointment . I already know that , woman ! Arghh , why are women so dense and difficult to understand ? , he mentally kicked himself before letting go of her and giving her a light chuckle , "I know that , so do you." . She pouted before grinning and he could hear the blond that stood behind both of them laugh . Crap , he knows I like her , the red head thought before looking away . Before any of them could respond back , Ichiyo-san interrupted , "You guys-" , he said before looking at Ema , "and girl did a good job . Especially Hinata , you didn't just dive into the race literally but you used your head . Great job ." . Ema smiled victoriously as if she defeated a monster before he continued , "Now , the following names will advance into the next part of try outs while the others won't ." . He begin to read the names of students aloud , some cheered while Yusuke and Ema gave each other high-fives when they heard their names . The remaining three who were not chosen just sighed and took a seat at the side of field , still wanting to see who would get in .

Both the step siblings were about to grab a bottle of water that was provided for eveyone when a green-haired girl showed up , "You were awesome , Ema-chan !" , she squeled as she squeezed Ema's shoulder . The brunette smiled at her supportive friend and say , "Thanks , Aoi-chan !" . Aoi then turned to Yusuke and say , "You weren't too bad youself." , he grunted in acknowledgement and she turned her attention back to Ema . "So , Ema-chan , I have an idea . I have full confidence that you'll rock this try outs but if you don't , you still did really well and I got into the music club , so to celebrate our achievements , let's have a sleepover ! You can invite your girlfriends if you want them to but I'm just gonna bring myself ." , Aoi said , excitedly . Sleepover..? That's a , "Great idea ! I haven't had a sleepover in like forever !" , Ema squeled back as both the girls joined hand and started dancing in cirles . Sleepover , huh ? Maybe I'll be able to find out things about Ema , Yusuke smiled to himself before someone's voice was heard .

"Can I join too , Emmi-chan ?" , the blond asked his best friend as he smiled down at her .

_OOOHHH...I'm so excited to write the next chapter ! Haha , what do you think of Hiroto joining in on the sleepover ? It'll definitely be a sleepover I want join in ! _

_Naru-chan : I hope the cliffhanger was worth the while for you :) Do you like the mysterious person ? ^^ And I could feel myself blushing too when I wrote the kiss scene , I'd imagine I'll be having a nosebleed and rolling on the floor if I do write a uhmm..lemon scene haha ! And oh my goodness , I'm so sorry if I offended you , I didn't know what to call you so I wrote Naru-chan , I just presumed you were a girl . Gomene ! Please forgive me :( You can tell me what you want me to call you :) Thanks for reading this fanfiction of mine , I know it's not perfect but yeah :3_

_MUSIC99 : Thank you for loving it ! I hope I did the BroCon fandom justice by writing this fanfic :D I hope you like Hiroto ;) I find him really attractive . Ahhhh , so handsome . Blond hair , blue eyes , toned body , muscular arms , tall and fair . I'm drooling already...Haha anyway , I hope you liked it !_

_To all the other guests who have reviewed , arigatou ! I wished I know your names or nicknames so that I can thank you personally . Please feel free to keep bugging me to update soon ! I love the attention you guys give me :) Now that finals are over and the syllables my teachers taught are done , I can concentrate on writing ! (Hopefully) Haha . Anyways , I hope you enjoyed !_

_.P.S. Reviews = Love . Even if it's just to remind me to update ._

_.P.P.S Thanks for following or favouriting this story ;)_

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	5. Chapter 5 : The game plan

**5.**

_Disclaimer : The usual stuff saying that I do not own BroCon , only this fanfiction :)_

_Hey there ! So , I was too excited to write this chapter and decided not to wait and if you're wondering , I'm writing this about 8 hours since I posted the last chapter but obviously I'll be waiting for at least a few days to post this so that I can reply some of your reviews ^^ I apologize in advance if you do find any grammatical or spelling errors ._

**Chapter 5 : The game plan**

"Are you a girl ?"

That question sounded more like a statement or an insult rather than what it was suppose to be . Normally , he would grab the person why the collar and throw him against the wall for even 'asking' a question like that but he couldn't do that . Why ? Exhibit A , he has a soft spot for Ema , which means her friends and family are included , Exhibit B , he's never , and he doesn't plan on ever , raising even a finger onto a woman . Oh yeah and Exhibit C , he was a bit intimidated by the green-haired girl . Despite for her being a short thing , yes , shorter than Ema , he thought to himself before sighing . "Do I look like one ?" , he replied instead , pulling away from his beloved bunny-like human and standing or more like towering over the green-haired girl . Eventhough she was annoyed by this blond , she couldn't help but blush but quickly recovered by snorting in annoyance .

Ema broke the awkward silence that has formed by saying , "It's okay , Aoi-chan . Hiro-kun is my best childhood friend . Besides , I know he wouldn't hurt us." . Aoi was not convinced with the idea of a guy whom she never interacted with or even met , living under the same roof of her and her room mate for a night . "Okay then . But if you try anything , you'll have hell to answer to." , she threathened the blond , giving in as she saw the gleam of happiness in her room mate's eye when she talked about this man .

"No way in hell would I let you spend the night in Ema's room !" , a red head growled at Hiroto and the rest.

Hiroto rolled his eyes , "I'm not gonna rape her or anything if that's what you're thinking." , he said , earning a blush from Ema . "I don't care , I don't trust you." , Yusuke said flatly . As both the men started arguing , the brunette thought to herself how lucky she was to have so many amazing men in her life . Maybe Yusuke-kun was just feeling left out , I think he wants to join us but he's just too shy . Yeah , that's it . Being the dense girl she is , she grin widely and turned to her step-brother , "Yusuke-kun ! Why don't you join us as well ?" . Both the men stopped and arguing and looked at the girl who meant the world to both of them .

"Now , Emmi-chan , I don't think-" , Hiroto was about to say when Yusuke plastered his left palm onto the blond hair's mouth . "That's a great idea ! I feel better now already." , he said before giving his rival a smirk . That'll show you , he thought . She gave a sigh of relief before turning her attention back to her green-haired room mate , already discussing the snacks and the fun things they were to do at the sleepover . "You better not do anything to Ema ." , Yusuke said in a low voice before growling slightly . The blond gave an evilish grin , "Let's cut to the chase , kid . You're in love with Ema , aren't you ? And you're just afraid that you won't have a chance with her anymore now that I am here ." , he retorted . The red head looked away , not saying anything . "Listen kid , I love Ema and I want what's best for her . That means I want her to be happy , unlike you . You don't realize that you're selfish enough to only want what's the best for you and not her." , Hiroto continued with a cold expression . Yusuke was about to argue back but the other students , including Ema walked to the lushious green field . He gave Hiroto a peircing stare before jogging over , awaiting for the next round .

~0oo0~

The ball entered the net easily and he could hear her cheer him on , "Good job , Yusuke-kun !" . He felt his cheeks turn a soft red before he walked back up to his source of support and happiness . "You're so good at this , how do you do it ?" , Ema asked excitedly as her turn was up next . He tilted his head to the goalkeeper before answering softly , "What you are trying to do is catching the goalkeeper by surprise . You see , normally , people would think that you'll kick the ball as far away from the goalkeeper so that you can find a free entry to shoot the goal but what most people don't realize is that we anticipate that to happen ." . He then tilted his head towards the goalkeeper who was fixing his gloves , "What the goalkeeper won't expect is for you to directly hurl the ball in his way . Sometimes , if you are very lucky , the goalkeeper's instincts would be to follow his reflex and jump out of the way so that he won't get any injuries whether major or minor ." . When he finished his sentence , he noticed that his step-sister's eyes perked up in excitement , "Ariagtou for the advice , ne , Yusuke-kun ." , she said before bending down to grab the ball in her hands . He nodded and took a few feet back .

Ema stopped walking when she reckoned she was about twenty or so feet away from the goal post . You can do this , Ema , just follow what Yusuke-kun said , she told herself before nodding at the goalkeeper , gesturing she was ready . He nodded back and bend his knees , ready to catch the flying ball . She took a few steps back before running slightly and giving the ball a hard kick . Almost everyone gasped in shock when they saw the ball flying to the left pole of the goal post , even the goalkeeper was staring at the ball , not moving . Ema prayed that she didn't screw this up , the ball then hurled itself back to her and she kicked it without thinking , it hit the goalkeeper's right knee and he fell in pain as the football slows down it's rolling pace . Just as it stopped , it went into the net slightly . She blinked her eyes repeatedly , trying to process what had happened . She then heard Ichiyo-san muttered under his breath , "Well , that's one way of doing it." , before laughing . A few other students who were watching laughed as well as the scene that just happened , even Yusuke was chuckling slightly . You really are something , Emmi-chan , Hiroto smiled to himself . After comprehending what happened , she grinned and dust the dirt off her shirt , eventhough there wasn't any dirt . "Ready for the next kick ?" , she asked the goalkeeper and his eyes widen before calling for another goalkeeper to take his place .

~0oo0~

"Now , since all of you are taught the basics of the game . It's time to play ." , the coach say as he looked at all the faces of the hopeful students who were trying out for a spot on his team . "There are 14 of you trying out . So there will be seven of you in one team , meaning two teams , of course . There will be two short rounds of the game , each round taking up only fifteen minutes and believe me , fifteen minutes is a short period of time . As said before , once I read out your name , gather into your group , pick a captain and sort out your game plan in 5 minutes . No questions asked , okay ?" , he continued before receiving nods from everyone around him . He then picked up his notepad and read out the names . "Your five minutes starts now." , he said calmly before starting the stopwatch .

~0oo0~

She was slightly irritated . That was something very difficult to do . To irritate the normally calm and carefree Ema Hinata . It has already been two minutes since the stopwatch started and the other six members of her group were still adjusting to the new faces of the team . And you'd think I was the girl here , she thought to herself . To add on to the fact that they have only less than three minutes to spare before playing , they were arguing on what their game strategy was . Oh well , at least they have chosen a captain . She crossed her arms and look over at the team Yusuke was in , they were so composed and were working together . Lucky . Having had enough , she pushed her small and petite body through the men and stood in the middle of their circle . "Would you guys , shut up ?" , she asked in a harsh tone . It was the first time in her life that she said something so rudely . That caused all the men to keep quiet . She sighed , "Look , I want to get into the team , just as much as all of you want to . But obviously looking at all of you , you're doing nothing but arguing . We're supposed to be a team . I don't think any one of us wants to lose , do we ?" , she asked . Nobody said a word but she knew in her heart that everyone silently agreed with what she said . The first one to speak up was the captain of their team , a tall and buffy man who was using a pair of spectacles . He pushed up his speactacles slightly before looking her in the eye , "What do you suggest we do then ?" , he asked .

~0oo0~

Everyone was gathered on the field , Ema and her team was on the left side of their coach while Yusuke and his team was on the other . She looked over at her step-brother , when their eyes met , his stern gaze turned slightly soft before mouthing , "Good luck." . She nodded and raised her hand up , giving his a thumbs up before using her thumb and forefinger to shape into a L-shape . "The rules are simple . You hurt someone purposely , you're out of the game . Kick in as many goals as you can . When I place the ball in the middle here and I blow the whistle , them you can start . The next time I blow the whistle , it's end of round one ." , Ichiyo-san said with ease before placing the ball down on the grass that was surrounded by a white circle drawn . "And remember , DON'T kick me in the process." , he said , earning a few laughs . The coach gave a small grin before looking at all the players , seeing their faces made him withdraw from asking whether they were ready . He lifted the whistle to his mouth before checking whether the goalkeepers were ready . The sound of a whistle blowing could be heard .

~0oo0~

Despite the fact that their opposing team has already gained three points and it was already half-way through the first round of the game , Ema didn't quiver in fear like she normally would or even worried . Her face was unreadable . The other members of her team were also stoic , not showing the concern on their face eventhough they were just casually running along with the players of the other team , not bothering to snatch the football away from them . "Hinata ! What the hell are you and your team members doing ?! This is a damn football match !" , Ichiyo-san cursed loudly but she gave him a reassuring smile before turning her head back to the game as she played defense and avoided the incoming ball that was headed for her team's goal post . The players of her step-brother's team was confused at their ignorant attitude in the game , is this a joke or have they decided to not to play anymore ? , Yusuke thought to himself before running towards a lanky man who had the ball . Considering the fact that Ema's team weren't even trying to shoot a goal , made him and the rest of the players on his team let their guard down . They took advantage of the first ten minutes already and were now tired as they wasted their energy on shooting goals to the opposing team who was doing nothing at all .

She could see the large digital stopwatch that was placed on a bench next to the furious coach . A few more seconds now , she thought to herself when the stopwatch reached 11:00:00 . Time . Game on , she smiled to the other members of their team and they smiled back .

~0oo0~

It all happened so fast , before he knew it , her team players including herself was gaining momentum . It was as if they were travelling in the speed of light , everything went by so fast , though he was supposed to play offense , he just stood and stared in awe as Ema begin to shoot goals into his team's net . What's going on ? , he asked himself as he turned around to look at the other equally shocked faces of his team members . They mere just in the lead with the score of 7-5 . He could see that Ema was leading her team in shooting the goals but she wasn't inconsiderate , she took lead of the ball twice before passing the responsibility to the other players in her team . Slowly , they switched position in who was to gain access to the ball . He took a quick peek at the stopwatch , 14:45:56 . Damn , less than fifteen seconds left till' the end of the first round . His other team members seem to react to this and begin defending their goal post . Before he knew it , Ichiyo-san blew the whistle . Looking at the score after they all stopped to catch their breath and rest , he saw they were tied with 8-8 . How in the world did they shoot that many goals in four minutes ?

~0oo0~

Not bothering with the three minute break given to all the players before the final round begin , Ema and her team members huddled up , "Everyone knows what they have to do , right ?" , their captain asked them before all of them looked at Ema . "Yes , let's do this ." , she replied , giving a half smile .

~0oo0~

The whistle was blown and everyone in her team got into their planned positions . Four of them were situated in front of the other team's goal post while two of them were at their own team's goal post and two of them were out there , running and trying to get the ball . Who were the two you ask ? Ema and the captain of her team , Leiko . As he kicked the ball away from a player of Yusuke's team , she quickly got hold of the ball , kicking it to one of the four members of her team situated at the opposite team's goal post . They shoot the goal in with ease before she switched position with the goalie . After their first goal in the second round , the players of Yusuke's team were being more cautious , resulting them in shooting a goal in the third minute but after that , none of the teams shot , leaving them in a tie again of 9-9 . Time to do what I have to do , she thought to herself , feeling nervous for the first time after this 27 minutes of the game . Three more minutes , every minute counts . She nodded to Leiko , understanding her gesture and awed by her willingness , he yelled for the first time , to catch the attention of all his team members , "Pineapples !" . Everyone besides the players of Leiko's team didn't understand what he said , even the cheerleaders who were watching the game from their end of the field shook their heads in confusion . Was he having like a pregnancy craving or something ? , one of the spectators asked the other .

Yusuke , knowing that they planned something , kept running beside Leiko , hoping to get the ball , after realising that Ema and Leiko both exchange eye contact , something in his head click instantly and he moved to her side , just as Leiko passed Ema the ball . The red head smiled to himself , just cause I like you , Ema Hinata , doesn't mean I will let you win , he thought as he started running closer to her , hoping he would snatch the ball away from her . She hoped that he wouldn't do that but her prayers go answered as always . Just as she was nearing the goal post of the opposite team , she realised that Yusuke was close enough to her already . She suddenly stopped in her tracks , causing him to do the same . He was shocked but boldly , she took hold of the collar of Yusuke's shirt and pressed her lips forcefully against his .

I'm dreaming , aren't I ? , the red head asked himself as his cheeks turned the colour of his hair and he opened his eyes that he closed when her lips met his . Oh God , she is kissing me , Yusuke thought , the game long gone in his mind , he took the opportunity to press his lips against hers too , causing her to gasp in surprise . Everyone who was spectating the game , including the players of Yusuke's team stopped and looked at the two kissing in the middle of the field . But they failed to realise that a member of Ema's team has tackled the ball away from her and shot it into the net of the opposite team . Ichiyo-san who's mouth was still open in shock quickly recovered and blowed the whistle , "Team of Ema Hinata wins !" , he yelled . Connecting the dots , everyone recovered as well and the cheerleaders begin to do a victory performance for Ema's team . Meanwhile , eventhough both Ema and Yusuke were well aware of their surroundings , did not part their lips at all . In fact , the red head deepened the kiss by cupping both her cheeks in his palm . His step-sister didn't protest at all and he was quite happy about it , eventhough he realised that his team lost in the game . Finally , Ema , not wanting to admit it , reluctantly , pulled away from the kiss . She didn't even bother about the fact that some people were chanting her name . She interlaced her fingers around Yusuke's hand when he held her hand in his , blushing slightly .

_PHEWWW , that was a long and tiring chapter , I hope I did it justice to my beloved readers ! And if anyone is questioning the nature of Yusuke and Ema's relationship now , you have to wait for the next chapter and yes , I blushed too :P I know you hate me , haha , but I still love you :3 . Anyone a fan of football like I am ? Manchester United all the way !_

_Naru-chan :I love your real name but I like this nickname too . Naru-chan is so cute :3 ^blushes^ hehe . Well , Hiroto is definitely gonna be a challenge for the brothers to handle , I mean I'd be jealous if I were them :P It's normal to read lemon scenes , haha , I've stumbled upon many , so you're perfectly normal when you say that you don't mind lemon scenes :) Maybe I'll haveone or two lemon scenes , I don't know ;) This chapter is dedicated to you , ne ? I feel so honoured that you love my fanfiction , I hope I don't ever disappoint you ! _

_MUSIC99: I know right ? I pictured him as Ferrero Rocher . Don't ask me why , I'm weird XD But if you want to know , probably cause he acts tough and is a bit rude but inside he's a softie and has a soft spot for Ema :) This chapter is also dedicated to you ! :D Thanks for sticking with me till' this far ! _

_LaviLena1618 : Thank you for reviewing ! I'm really glad you like the story :3 DGM...? I'm sorry but I suck at abbreviations XD I originally shipped Yusuke and Ema but then over the entire story I realised that she looks good with the other brothers too :/ I shall ask people to vote for their ships , I think :P _

_I would like to say a personal arigatou to all who have followed , favourited , reviewed this story or even just reading this ! You guys are my inspiration :) Till' next time , Sayonara !_

_.P.S. Review = Love , just saying ;)_

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	6. Chapter 6 : Setting things straight

**6.**

_Disclaimer : I do not own BroCon , unfortunately . But I do own this fanfiction !_

_Hello , my dear readers . I've kept all of you in the dark for quite awhile and now it's time to shed some light on the situation at hand . Ugh , why do I sound like Count Dracula again ? Never mind , I shall conquer my inner demons so that you all shall bask in the glory of this story . No seriously , shut up . Okay ._

**Chapter 6 : Setting the record and accomplishment straight**

It started out a peaceful morning when she waved goodbye to her room mate and walked out into the hall . Seeing a few of her 'neighbours' and friends , she said a quick 'Hello' or nodded in acknowledgement as she climbed down the stairs of the four floor building . She liked using the stairs , she'd feel more awake from the morning exercise and less old , if you know what I mean . After walking out of the building , she'd be greeted by the sight of her step-brother and they'd talk all the way to the front door of their university , passing by her favorite pink Sakura tree . Then , they'd open the doors to Meiji University and all hell would break loose .

That was mine and Yusuke's typical morning after the football try-outs fiesco and that was like a week ago , she thought to herself , slightly annoyed at the fact that just because of that incident , she and the red head became the talk of the town but she was mostly annoyed at the fact that they had to drag him in , Ema knew that her step-brother wasn't one to socialise and try to clear any misunderstandings up . Peacefully , that is . She sighed unintentionally , this caught the attention of Yusuke and he tilted his head to the side before placing a hand on her head , patting softly as if she was a puppy . "You okay , Ema?" , he asked , looking the slightest bit concerned . She smiled weakly at him , "Yeah , I'm just sorry..for y-you know what happened at the try-outs . Because of me , you're being dragged into this . It should have only been me." , she said , her smile turning downside up . As they walk down the cooling hallway of the university , the crowd seem to disperse and the nosy students were gone so he took the opportunity to wrap his arms lovingly around his sister , "Don't worry about it , Ema . I don't mind people doing this as long as I'm with you." , he whispered as he blushed slightly , remembering the kiss . She leaned into his hug and rested her forehead on his shoulder , inhaling his cologne . Who knew Yusuke-kun wore cologne ? , she thought , giggling slightly . At this , his grip on her loosen as he looked down at her , confused , "What are you laughing at ?" , he asked .

"Oh nothing in particular that is important." , she smiled , pulling away from his hug and continuing her walk to her class .

"Ema..." , he said as he walked a bit faster to catch up with her . He knew that no matter what he did , there was no way in the world that Ema would tell him what he wanted to know . Hesmiled softly at this as they walk a bit further to find a large crowd surrounding the softboard that was outside their classroom . Normally Ema and Yusuke would ignore the large crowd and walk into the classroom but they were blocking their entrance . Remembering that she was small , considering the fact that most of the people there were guys , she squeezed her way through , trying to reach the door . But instead she was pushed around and found herself standing in front of the softboard . There was a piece of crumpled yellow paper stapled to the board , on it were names printed . Names for those who pass the football team try-outs .

~0oo~

**As many know , the Football Team of Meiji University held a try-out so that people of talent in the field of sports , in this case , Football , could get their chance of joining our very own Falcons' Football team . The names below are those who have succeded in pursuing a spot on our team :**

**Ema Hinata**

**Leiko Kurosaki**

**Tanaka Ando**

**Hozumi Akutabi**

**Ichirou Masahiro**

**Yusuke Asahina**

**Kazuhiko Akio**

**Fumio Isamu**

**Mitsuru Orochi**

**Shiji Takeshi**

**To the above names , please be present in Room 02-13 at 14.30 for there will be a short briefing . Have a good day .**

She couldn't believe her eyes , "Oh Kami..." , she said as she covered her mouth with both her hands . She could hear Yusuke pushing his way through and when Ema deduced that he was standing behind her , she turned her head ever so slightly to see his eyes widen . He then looked down at her , "We did it..." , he whispered softly before yelling a bit louder , "We did it !" . She smiled before feeling a pair of arms lifting her into the air , she looked down to see her brother twirling her around the hallway . She squeled , "Ahhhh Yusuke-kun , put me down !" , as she tried to move her feet , hoping she would be able to feel the ground beneath her feet . When he finally placed her down , he blushed again , "G-gomene" , he muttered under his breath but she laughed and waved him off . "It's okay ! I just get sick easily when everything is going round and round ." , she said before she heard someone else reply , "You don't say , huh , Usagi-chan ?" . She smiled knowing the only person to call her rabbit was Hiroto . She turned and wrapped her arms around him as well as he did , he only laughed before letting go , "Well done , Usagi-chan , you proved Ichiyo-sensei he was wrong ." . He then looked at the red head who was glaring at him , "You're not too bad...Chiri-kun ." . The red head flinched when he heard the blond called him chili , "What did you just call me ?" , Yusuke asked again , a bit angry .

"Oh sorry , it's Chiri-**_chan _**." , Hiroto emphasised on the honorific .

"Why you-" , the red head was about to give Hiroto a piece of his mind when he heard a laugh slip out of Ema's mouth . He narrowed his eyes and looked at her , one could see that she was trying to suppress the laughter that was about to erupt , "What are you laughing at ?" , he asked , taking a step towards her . "N-nothing ." , she squaked with her eyes closed . He raised his hands and removed hers that was over her mouth , she couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing as she felt her knees give way but luckily , Hiroto caught her in time , with an amused look on his face . "This is not funny !" , Yusuke yelled in the now almost empty hallway , getting a few stares from people walking to their classes . A guy yelling , a girl laughing as another man try to hold her up , what a view , a passer-by thought . "I-I know , Chi-Yusuke-kun . B-But I can't help i-it ." , she continued laughing and Yusuke pointed a finger at Hiroto . "This is all your fault." , he yelled again .

"How is it my fault ? I merely called you a chili . Besides , it suits you , you have red hair and a temper ." , Hiroto snickered as Ema begin to calm down .

"But you're a cute Chiri-chan." , she say , this time she was patting Yusuke's head .

He crosses his arms and pout as he muttered incoherent things under his breath but he didn't push Ema's hand away , he was actually enjoying the feeling of her stroking his hair . She had a way of stroking his hair sometimes without ruining his braid . Looking around to distract him and to pay less attention to Hiroto's teasing and Ema's soft hand , he looked at the clock on the wall . Crap , they were five minutes late . Not bothering about the fact that Ema was still chanting his **_nickname_** now , he grabbed her arm and pulled them to their classroom , "Sensei is gonna kill us ." , he said before approaching a stern faced lecturer .

~0oo0~

All four of them , them meaning Ema , Yusuke , Hiroto and the surprising-not-so-surprising Aoi , walked down the already empty hallway before reaching Room 02-13 . Aoi insisted on following her room mate and her 'bodyguards' , so that after the meeting , she and Ema could discuss about what snacks and other things to buy for their sleepover the day after tomorrow . As for the guys...well , they could help carry the things into Hiroto's car . "You sure they wouldn't mind me coming eventhough I'm clearly not suppose to be there , Takaghii-kun ?" , Aoi asked the blond man as he reached for the doorknob . "Relax , Ichinose , they can't kill you even if they wanted to . There's too many people." , he said as he hold the door open for everyone to go in before 'accidentally' closing the door in Yusuke's face . Well , that was comforting , Aoi thought to herself as she and Ema took a seat in front , waiting for Yusuke and Hiroto to tire themselves out . Ichiyo-san who was busy talking to a senior turned and saw Ema before looking at Aoi , he raised an eyebrow . "After this we're gonna prepare for a sleepover for all four of us , so we decided we might as well come together ." , she quickly explained to her , now , coach . He sighed before nodding . Finally after what seemed a long time , the two guys took their seat , Yusuke sitting on Ema's right hand side while Hiroto was sitting on her left and Aoi was sitting alone , next to Yusuke . When Ema presumed everyone has arrived , Ichiyo-san stepped in front of the room , studying each faces .

"I would like to congratulate the ten of you who were chosen to join our Football team ." , he said .

The men in the room , including some of the newly joined members clapped and some even whistled . Ema just smiled at Yusuke and he gave her a half-smile . Close enough , she thought before turning her attention back to the coach . "Now , I would like to...discuss your team's tactics in the game you had." , he continued before looking directly at Ema . Oh no , she thought .

"I was quite impressed to be honest with Team B's strategy . May I know who is the captain ?" , he asked .

Okay , so I don't have to do anything , Leiko will take care of this , she sighed a breath of relief . From the far corner of the room , a big body stood up from his chair , "Ichiyo-sensei , I am Team B's captain , by name ." , he said . "Okay , why-" , Ichiyo-san stopped and stared at Leiko for a moment before he continued , "What do you mean 'by name' ?" . Leiko then replied , "I am just the face of the team . The true captain of our team is Ema Hinata . If it wasn't for her , we'd probably won't be here ." . Their coach now turned his gaze back to her , she froze in her seat . "Ema , I'm not going to ask you to run laps around the field , for now . I just want you to explain your 'strategy' to us." , he said as he gestured for her to come in front . She gulped and got out of her seat slowly before walking to the front .

~0oo0~

"All my team members were arguing that day and we only had 3 minutes left before the game was to start." , she said , looking at one of her team members who was sitting in the back row too , before continuing , "So I decided to take things in my own hand . I took the first part of our try outs as an example . An example in which the human body can't exert itself for a long period of time and it will slowly malfunction until it stops working entirely . But I knew we couldn't just do nothing and let the opposite team score , so I decided we should only concentrate on defense for the first 11 minutes of the game , not just to let them tire themselves out but also so that we could watch how they move , who was the strongest player and who was the one hiding an yet doing most of the job . I told everyone that if they manage to score above 10 in that period of time then we'll cancel our plan and start our attack but that never happened ." , she paused for awhile to catch her breath and she could hear sounds of admiration from the crowd , even from a few senior players . Ema continued , "And also , I knew that you guys would underestimate us and think that we gave up or were easy to beat , so we had that levarage . After the first round , I told the other players of my team to focus more on the opposite goal post so that if anyone tries to snatch the ball away when we were already near the goal post , one of us could just pass the ball to another player and shoot at quite a close range . But we also had some of us guarding our side so that they wouldn't be able to shoot that many goals . We wanted only two players so that it would be easier on passing the ball and we didn't need to hassle over who to pass the ball to , thus making us run and act faster." , she stopped again to see whether everyone was on the same page as her .

When her coach nodded , she continued , "I knew for a fact that Yusuke-kun would be trying to get the ball from me because he was very protective of me and didn't want anyone to possibly by accident or on purpose to hurt me." . Someone scoffed at the reason the red head was sticking to Ema . Looking over at Yusuke , no one could see him blush in the darkness and slowly sinking in his chair , wanting to disappear . Ema blushed slighty when this part came and she could hear a few guys whistle at her cute shyness , "S-so , we decided that we needed to distract Yusuke or anyone who was to come close to me and bearing the 'No hurting anyone' rule in mind , I decided I could not hurt anyone by giving...affection . If it was to be another player other than Yusuke , I would have caught him by surprise by hugging but since Yusuke is my step-brother , a hug would be normal so I did what I had to do and I kissed him ." . She blushed even more now and her face was turning as red as Yusuke's hair . The boys were now teasing her step-brother and she couldn't stand to see her brother being teased at except by her , her brothers and their immediate friends , so she spoke up again , "Before anyone jump to conclusions , I would like to set the record straight by saying that Yusuke-kun is only my brother and I love him as my family . This was just a strategy so please don't disturb Yusuke-kun." .

A few stop their teasings when they saw her pouting . Ichiyo-san gets up from his seat now and walks to her . Thinking he was to lecture her on inappropriate behaviour , she prepared for the worst . The only thing that happened was he patted her on the back , "This is what I call someone who dives into the game not without having a plan ." , he smiled for the first time before nodding at someone . A muscular and lean man , presumingly a senior stepped in front , clearing his throat . Everyone went silent , "As most of you know , I am Kazumi Hiragana , the captain for this Football team . I'm standing here to welcome our new members-" , he nodded to Ema before he continued , "And to pick a Co-captain , who must be a new member so that he or she can learn how to take full responsibility after the Captain graduates . We need a volunteer or at least , a candidate to vote for ." .

Nobody said anything , including Ema , she was just staring at her feet . The captain sighed and was about to say something when someone said , "I vote for Ema Hinata ." . The voice was that of Hiroto . "Hiro-kun.." , she muttered before Yusuke raise his hand up and said , "I vote for her too ." , agreeing with Hiroto for the first time . She gasp when slowly one by one , everyone raised their hands in favour of her becoming the co-captain . Kazumi smiled and turned to face Ema , he bowed slightly before saying , "I look forward to working with you , Hinata-san ." . She doesn't respond for awhile , seeing the smiled plastered on everyone's face , she bowed down too , "Likewise , Hiragana-san ." . Kazumi nodded to her friends and she walked to them , Aoi was the first to beat the guys in hugging her , "I'm so proud of you , co-captain ." , Aoi smiled at her friend . "Arigatou , Aoi-chan ." , Ema hugged her back before pulling away . She smiled at the two of the most important men in her life and they reciprocated her smile , "So , what's next ?" , Hiroto asked her before placing a hand on her shoulder .

Before she could reply , Aoi cut in , saying , "Sleepover !" .

_NaruHertifly: Arigatou for going through so much of trouble for me ^bows^ . Honestly , I was worried when you didn't review , because you would normally be the first to do so :) AND THE KISS SCENE ! I sorta ship Ema and Yusuke but then there are other brothers I ship her with too XD I feel happy that you share this things with me , hehe . I'd be much worse , like once , after reading An Anatomy of a Misfit by Andrea Portes , I just closed the book and stared at the wall . After registering what happened , I sorta flung the book across the room and started cursing...Gomen ne , Book-chan ;u; . By the way , does your name have to do with Fairy Tail ? If it does then...I'M A HUGE FAN OF IT , KYAAAAAAAAA ! DON'T JUDGE ME FOR SHIPPING NATSUxLUCY AND GRAYxLUCY *^*_

_MUSIC99: I wanted to give an after-shock to be honest XD But I also pities Yusuke cause he was one of the only brothers who didn't act on Ema by kissing her and stuff plus he genuinely like her even before she was his stepsister :D Thank you for liking the story :) !_

_LaviLena1618: I shall update once a week now since that my aunt came back :( But I promise to update for everyone :D D-Gray Man...? I only know Gray from Fairy Tail , sorry ^stares at the ground^ . And thanks for the tips , I will try to add more of the brothers :D SPOILER ALERT : THERE WILL BE A BIT FOR KANAME ASAHINA IN NEXT CHAPTER . YOU WERE WARNED XD._

_Ohh , I'm so tired , I wrote two chapters today ^yawns^ . Arigatou again , minna ! For reading my extremely long chapter of this fanfiction . Till' then , Ja ne !_

_.P.S. Reviews=Love ;) _

_.P.P.S. Etto...I'm thinking of writing a Fairy Tail fanfic...^blushes^ . Chip in your thoughts , ne ?_

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	7. Chapter 7 : Truth or Dare?

**7.**

_Disclaimer : Arghh , I don't know how authors manage to do this every time ! It's really saddening , knowing you don't own the anime you love most . Oh well , I don't own BroCon but I do own this story !_

_Ohayou , my dear reader ! I am currently filling up my time by writing the chapters of this fanfiction and I have just joined a page on Facebook where I get to role play as one of the character in BroCon . What's my character you ask ? Well...Juli , but I like him :) _

**Chapter 7 : Truth or dare ?**

I am so dead . More dead than a mouse getting caught in a trap . Everyone at home was going to kill me , a certain red head thought to himself as his grip on his sister's room mate's sleeping bag tightens . Not because of that vegetable head , he told himself as he looked in the review mirror of his sister's childhood friend's car at Aoi . No , because of that beach boy , that's why , he continued as he felt an anxiety attack building up before turning his head slowly to the side to glance at the blond driver quickly . Damn , of all places , even the top of the car would have been better than sitting next to this guy but at least Ema doesn't need to go anywhere near this guy . Yusuke sighed before looking out the window . This is going to be a long night .

~0oo0~

Seeing Hiroto's mouth wide open was priceless when all four of them entered the living room of the Asahina residence . Yusuke smirked when Hiroto received a few harsh treatment from his brothers , it was no surprise it was from Tsubaki , Futo and Asuza . "Please behave yourselves in Ema-imoutosan's room . Do I make myself clear ?" , Ukyo asked the two boys , mostly emphasizing on the blond . "Yes , Asahina-san !" , "Yeah , whatever , Ukyo." , were the replies the lawyer got . He frowned . "So , Hiroto , is it ? How and when did you meet our Ema ?" , suddenly a monk in purple robes asked as he approaches the blond footballer . "Please call me Takaghii , Asahina-san and I knew Usa-I mean Ema-chan since we were young ." , the blond replied to the other blond . Kaname raised his eyebrow at such formalities the young man demanded but just nodded , "As you wish , Takaghii-kun . It's good to know our little koneko-chan wasn't alone as a child ." , he continued before taking Ema's hand in his and giving it a slight peck . The brunette blushed slightly before exclaiming slightly , "Kaname-oniichan !" . Kaname gave a small victorious grin , seeing Hiroto and most of his brothers give a frown or a disapproving look . Maybe having this so called 'sleepover' isn't such a bad thing after all , the monk thought . He then turned his attention to a green-haired girl , "And who might this beautiful woman be ?" , he asked her as he places a hand on her arm . Ema's room mate blushed furiously at the contact she was receiving from someone of the opposite sex . She stammered to give an answer , "Ano...I-I am A-Aoi Ichinose , E-Ema's room mate . Y-Yoroshiku onegai s-shimasu !" , she bowed , trying to hide the fact that she was shy . The only reaction she got out of the monk was a chuckle , "Oh , Aoi-chan , you don't need to ask . I would have done so from the start." , he then raised her chin with his hand so that she would look at him . She felt her cheeks getting redder by the minute , "Kaname , stop scaring Ema's friend ." , both the monk and the flustered woman looked to the side to see Masaomi folding his arms across his broad chest .

Kaname only smirked before releasing Ema's room mate . He then proceeded to the kitchen before saying , "I will be seeing you later ." . "I'm sorry about that . Kaname and a few of my other brothers can be very...how do you put this ? Very _**friendly**_ ." , the doctor said , not wanting to use the word 'flirtatious' . The now back to normal woman nodded , "It's okay . It's just that I've never been in a house with so many men , let alone very _**friendly**_ ones ." , she added . He smiled before turning his attention back to his sister , "Ema , if you need anything , whether it may be food or books or whatever , don't hesitate to ask us , okay ?" , before patting her head affectionately . "Hai !" , was all she replied and smiled before being cornered by Tsubaki . He hugged her from the back , earning him a shocked gasp from her , "I've missed you , Ema-chan . You've grown more beautiful each day you're away . I hope you haven't been harassed by anyone , I would be incredibly jealous ." , he said before kissing the top of her head and breathing in the sweet smell of the coconut shampoo she used . Ema , being used to his ministrations , gave him a smile before wiggling out of his grip , "Arigatou ne , Tsubaki-kun but the only person who's harassed me so far is you ." , she said sweetly . Earning a round of applause and laughs from her brothers present there , "You're losing your touch , Tsubaki-niichan ." , a voice belonging to none other than the infamous Futo said . Tsubaki gave an amused chuckle too before kissing his sister's cheek . He was happy that he got her to blush at that before turning his attention to Futo . Both brothers started throwing snide comments at each other , not realising the homecoming committee alongside Yusuke , Ema , Hiroto and Aoi had dispersed to their respective places .

~0oo0~

Yusuke blushed at the thought of staying the night in Ema's room . Sure , there were two other people camping in too but still ! It's not everyday you get the chance to sleep in the same room with the woman you have loved for the past two years and will continue loving . He shook the thought off and told himself that he needs to stop being a dork and get a life . "You okay , Yusuke-kun ? You've been spacing out a lot ." , Ema's voice now penetrated his train-like thoughts . "Oh , yeah I was just-" , he stopped when he realised that she was slowly taking her shirt off . "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!" , he snapped out of his dreams and ran over , practically knocking over the food that they have all bought down in the process before pulling her shirt down as he blushed his cheeks off . Hiroto and Aoi stopped their packing and turned to see Yusuke pulling Ema's shirt down while her hands were on the hem of her shirt . "What are you doing , you damned pervert ?!" , jumping to conclusions , Hiroto stomped over and grab the red head by the shirt up , preparing to knock some sense into him . "No , wait !" , Ema exclaimed before hopping over the things that have fallen over to her childhood friend and her brother . "It's all a misunderstanding . You see , I was going to change because I've changed in front of you when we were little and I've changed in front of Aoi-chan a million times so I thought since Yusuke-kun is my brother , he wouldn't do anything and even if he tried , you guys would stop him so I pulled up my shirt but he got concerned and stopped me from taking my shirt off ." , she explained without stopping to catch a breath . Hiroto blinked twice before coughing , "Uhhmm..well , I think it's better uf you changed in the bathroom ." , before letting go of Yusuke who nodded in agreement as he looked away , not wanting anyone to see his face that matched his hair color . Confused at why the boys were acting strange , she decided to do them the favor and change in the bathroom .

~0oo0~

By the time she came back , all of the food that was scattered on the floor carelessly and all the bags of her fellow campers were neatly arranged and stacked up at the corner of the room . She smiled at the footballer who was finishing the tidying up . Ema quietly creeped to the side of the room where the blond was and slowly wrapped her arms around his abdomen . Shocked , Hiroto almost yelled like a girl but the sound that came out from his mouth was similar to that of a squirrel , mainly Juli's . The brunette laughed at her friend before teasing him , "I see eventhough you look like a manly man , you still yell like a girl ." . Hiroto pouts for awhile before turning his body to face her , "You're still a meanie , aren't you ?" , he asked as he looked down at her . Kami , he could kiss her now and she wouldn't be able to pull away or anyone to disturb us since that girl and that tomato were in the kitchen , getting some bowls. She smiled and nuzzled her face onto his neck and he could feel her breath down his neck . The hair behind his neck stood and he felt his goosebumps forming . Damn , why did she have to be do dense ? , he asked himself before both of them heard the door of Ema's room knock . Hiroto pulled away reluctantly before fiddling with the zipper of his jacket . I wonder what's gotten into Hiro-kun , first it was Yusuke and now it was him , the brunette thought to herself before shrugging . Oh well . "Ema-chan !" , the green haired girl squeled before rushing over to her room mate , "Since this is our first ever sleepover , let's make it the best one !." , she beamed . Ema smiled sweetly at her friend , she reminded her of a Golden Retriever . And not in a bad way , that is . Her room mate is always cheerful and would always light a flame whenever there was darkness anywhere . She was cute and nice but if you upset her or the people she cared about , you're practically dead meat . "Hai ! What do you plan to do first ?" , she replied .

"Well , your brother , Kaname-san" , Aoi blushed at the fact that she mentioned the monk's name . Ohh , she likes him , doesn't she ? I'll make sure to get it out of her when we're alone , Ema grinned devillishly to herself . Aoi continued , "-suggested that we could start off by playing a game . A must play game ." . The brunette cocked her eyebrow up as to the prase of 'Must play game' . The green haired girl smiled slightly , "Truth or dare ." . Oh God , that game ? Seriously ? Even the pair of red and blond that were bickering stopped and gave a groan and huff of annoyance , "Can't we do something else ?" , "Yeah , I agree with the tomato for once." . "Hey ! Who are you calling tomato , you dyed blond freak !" , Yusuke retorted at Hiroto and their argument resumed . Ema sighed before nodding , wanting to at least comply for once to hethroughr precious friend's request . The shorter girl beamed widely before walking towards her friend's door , heading towards the dining area where her friends and a few of the brothers would have some embarassing fun .

~0oo0~

"Let's see ." , a certain monk in robes said as he lost himself in thought . He then stood up so suddenly , causing the chair he was sitting on to fall backwards . "Only three !" , he continued which earned him gasps of utter shock and disbelief . A young idol that was particularly excited in playing this game said in a low voice , "Don't lie , Kaname . All of us know that it has to be at least a dozen or more ." . The monk's eyes widen , indicating he was slightly hurt , "I'm telling the truth , I've only had three lovers so far . It's not my fault that you jump to conclusions when I treat every woman I see nicely . If you presumed my lovers were all the women I flirt with , then I practically own every female in this world ." , he replied . Futo , Yusuke , Aoi , Ema and even Hiroto who didn't give much thought to this silly game were shocked from the discovery . Kaname then proceeded to take his seat , not realising that his chair has fallen back , he sat back down which caused him to fall , not elegantly , might I say , onto the floor . This earned a round of laughter throughout the table before a green haired girl asked worriedly , "Kaname-san , daijoubu ?" . He stood up instantly and wiped off the invisible dust that was on his robes , "I'm fine , my sweet lady." , before pulling the chair back up and sitting down . Of course , Aoi blushed . "Alright , alright , now Kana-nii , spin the bottle ." , Futo said impatiently . The monk nodded and spinned the bottle that was laid horizontally onto the mohogany dining table . The head of the bottle gradually stopped at Hiroto .

The younger blond sighed before saying , "Dare . Let's get this over with ." . Many people take Kaname as a flirtatious yet friendly and mature man . But , when it comes to games and any sort of activities that involves utter embarassment , he was no rookie at it . He smiled to himself before chuckling slightly under his breath , not wanting anyone to hear , "Come here . I want it to be a good surprise for everyone ." . Hiroto was a man of no nonsense , he was about to protest when he caught sight of a hopeful Ema . He sighed , what would I not do for that woman ? He got up and walked over to Kaname , he crouched as the monk whispered into his ears . Everyone was anticipating it , mostly Futo because he knew that when it came to a game of Dare , the monk that was a lady's man was the man to go to . Halfway through explaining the dare , Hiroto yelled and cursed , "What the hell !? Do-" , he was cut short when Kaname pulled him down again to continue explaing the dare .

What is taking them so long ? Don't tell me that perverted monk is going to ask him to do defile somebody , Yusuke's eyes widen as he looked over at his step-sister . Finally , Hiroto stood upright before walking rigidly back to his seat before being bombarded with questions , "What are you going to do ?" , "Don't tell me you need to act all gay and stuff ." , "Ne , Hiro-kun , is it something difficult ." . There was disbelief written all over his face as he thought of the dare he had to do . He was going to lose his man pride . In front of everybody . Just when he thought he could look cool in front of the women he loved . Damn it , Kaname , you are going to get a killing from me one of these days , he thought to himself as he shot the smirking monk a deadly glare . The ignorant monk just smiled cheekily before saying , "Don't worry everyone , Takaghii's dare will be carried out soon . I'm sure we will all look forward to it." . He then continued , "Spin the bottle , Ta-ka-ghii." , he prounounced each syllable of the blond's name teasingly ,wanting to purposely infuriate the man . Keep it cool , Takaghii , just keep it cool , he will be sorry later , Hiroto told himself before edging forward to spin the bottle . Everyone's eyes were concentrated when it was about to stop , it was between the girls now . Aoi prayed for her life that it wasn't her , she felt bad doing so but one can't help it if you had many skeletons in your closet that you didn't want to reveal . As if someone up in heaven heard her prayer , the bottle dead stopped at Ema . She should be surprised and flustered but she wasn't . Ema knew that her round was to come if not twice then once , she calmly said , "Truth ." . After her best friend's outburst , she was too petrified to choose dare , considering he was a hot head and would most probably give her a dare that was similar to his .

Being the heroine of this story , of course , everyone leaned forward to hear what was the questiona and what was the response . Perfect , Hiroto thought to himself as he used the situation to his advantage , "Okay , Usagi-chan ." , he said before pretending to think . No , he wasn't dumb enough to blurt out the question , he wanted to make it seem like he was thinking of all the possible questions before finally settling on this one . He didn't want anyone to be suspicious , especiall the tomato head and his brothers , even though it was obvious already . "So , my question is" , he started off as he looked at her before continuing , "Do you harbour any romantic feelings towards anyone ? And I repeat the phrase _**romantic**_ ." . All the other three men's ears perked up immediately , interested in what she was about to say . As everyone know , most of the Asahina brothers have developed feelngs for their step-sister and an opportunity to find out whether Ema was interested in anyone doesn't come along everyday , well , not without her being dishonest .

Romantic...feelings ? , she thought to herself . As in liking someone as your boyfriend ? Her cheeks tinted a slight pink , I could always say a 'no' and all the questions everyone would ask me would be diluted . But then again , this is truth and sooner or later , the truth always come out . Someone I like , someone I like... , she muttered to herself in her heart before the face of the man she , as Hiroto put it 'harbours any romantic feelings towards' , formed . She smiled at the thought of him before clearing her throat , "Well , since this is Truth , I have to tell the truth , right ? So , my answer is yes , I do like someone romantically ." . All eyes were on her , it wasn't that she was a heartless robot and she can't feel love but a dense girl such as herself has feelings for someone ? As if their thoughts clicked together at once , they all asked at the same time or more like yelled at the same time , "WHO?!" . I knew this was gonna happen , Ema thought as her sweat drop comically . "Sorry but one question at a time . Plus it's a secret , if I tell , it won;t be a secret anymore now , would it ?" , she smiled innocently . Her replied earned her a few frustrated groans coming especially from Yusuke and Hiroto . She proceeded then to spin the bottle and it was Yusuke's turn , "Dare ." , he said plainly .

Kaname wasn't the only one with amazing dare ideas . "Gomene , Yusuke-kun . I want you to do this because it's funny ." , she was trying not to laugh and Yusuke made a 'tsk' sound . "Your lips must somehow be in contact with...with...Hiro-kun's cheek ." , she couldn't take it and burst out laughing . Not needing time to let the words sink in , he yelled furiously , "HELL NO . THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I GOING TO KISS THAT BEACH BOY." . Hiroto shot the brunette a disapproving look before turning his attention to the red head that was having an outburst , "Same goes to you , Chiri-chan ." , he replied and both started arguing . Ema laughed harder at the nickname the blond gave her brother as she leaned her cheek onto the table as she held her stomach , trying to control her laughter . Futo and Kaname had an amused look while Aoi was blushing profusely . "Shut up , Yusuke . Are you a wuss or what ?" , Futo commented , knowing that Yusuke couldn't stand being called a coward . "Whoare you calling a wuss , you spoiled brat ?" , the red head turned his attention to the young idol . "Well , at least I do what I have to and don't chicken out ." , was all he replied . There was no way I'm going to kiss that idiot , Yusuke thought but then he looked at Ema who had now calm down . But when she says something , she definitely wants it done , he thought . He gave out an annoyed hiss before turning to the blond he has never gotten along with , "Looks like my dare is just about as bad as yours ." , before reluctantly placing his lips on the blond's cheek . After just a graze , he pulled away and a punch landed on his face , "YOU IDIOT ." , was all Hiroto could muster off before the two men started wrestling and having a fight . Clearly , everyone didn't expect them to do that , even Ema , "Ano...Yusuke-kun , I didn't say you must kiss Hiro-kun , I just said it had to be in contact , you could have used your hands to connect your lips and his cheek ." . Both men's anger boiled up even higher but that didn't stop the fight . Though , everyone , except the two was laughing their heads off .

After settling down , it was visible that the red head had received a slight bruise on his face while a certain blond had received a few scratches . The game continued on and there were laughter and serious moments . After Futo's Truth , the bottle stopped at his sister again . Damn , if once wasn't already enough , she thought . Yusuke and Hiroto jumped at the opportunity to get revenge on Ema , knowing that she could only choose dare now but Futo shook his head , wanting to enjoy the dare he was to give his sister .

"Oh crap" ,was all she said .

_Hello readers ! I'm sorry for only posting once a week :( I hope you forgive The Fandom Otaku-kun for doing so . Anyways , I hope you like this chapter , I feel like I'm letting you all down , please tell me if you're not satisfied , okay ? :D But no emotionally hurting reviews , okay ? What do you think ? I'm soo excited to see what's Hiroto's Dare , ehehe . I was actually laughing when I wrote the Dare scene where Yusuke kissed Hiroto XD Gomene , Hiro and Yusuke . Futo is definitely NOT going to give her an innocent , let alone simple dare O.O OHHH AND GUYS ! Please vote for which pair you guys like most , because I want you to like and have a nice fanfic whereby the ending is your choice :3 AND NOOOO , IT'S NOT ENDING SOON , I'M JUST ASKING :O So , choose between :_

_Ema and Yusuke_

_Ema and Iori_

_Ema and Hiroto_

_Ema and Tsubaki_

_Ema and Natsume_

_So far , these are my fav characters ^^ And don't worry , I'll include other brothers too :D_

_NaruHertifly : I'd love to know how you got your name though :3 I know there wasn't much of Kaname , please forgive me :( Well , still , he gave a Dare that was going to hurt Hiroto's man pride XD_

_Amigotrans : It wasn't originally a game plan actually , there is a secret motive behind her doing so actually :) But a writer never reveals their secrets , right ? Thanks for asking ^^ I really appreciate it :D_

_So guys , I'm thinking of writing a Fairy Tail fanfic , what do you think ? I'd love to hear from you :D_

_.P.S. Thank you for reviewing , favoriting and following this story :) I love you guys and by the way , I blushed when one or two of you followed me or favorited my profile . Don't judge me XD_

_.P.P.S. Reviews=Love_

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	8. Chapter 8 : Could this get any worse ?

**8.**

_Disclaimer : As usual , I do not own BroCon , I only own this fanfiction_

_Ohayou , minna-san ! How have you been ? I'd like to extend my thanks to everyone who've read this story , it , believe me or not , actually help boost my self-esteem slightly :) So , here's another chapter you've waited for ._

**Chapter 8 : Could this get any worse ?**

This is going to be the most epic night , a sixteen year old idol told himself as he fidgeted with the camcorder he had in his hands . Getting your sister , and elder sister might I add , to do something you want is incredibly rare . This opportunity was not going to come again soon , so Futo decided he should grab it and make it more...memorable . He smiled as he leaned against the wall of their patio that overlooked the tiny yet spacious living hall downstairs . It has been five minutes already since his beautiful elder sister entered their soothing blue-tiled bathroom . Kami , what is taking her so long ? She said she just needed to take a breather and get herself ready for what she was about to do , he thought to himself . While the young idol waited impatiently for his sister to finally finish her 'preparations' , as she called it , the remaining players of the Truth or Dare game which consisted of a green-haired girl , a red head and two blond man , was hiding behing a five-inches wall near the door of the apartment . Anyone would say that it was dumb to hide there if they didn't want to get caught but then again , hiding behind there gave them leverage as there was a large shadow cast over them , thanks to a huge curtain that was draped in front of a large window which was strategically located directly in front of them .

"Does Usagi-chan really need to go through this ?" , the younger blond voiced out to everyone , more worried than annoyed .

"Usagi-chan ?" , the older blond questioned with one of his eyebrows raised .

"He meant Ema , baka . I don't get why Futo can't give her some other dare that is less _**provocative**_ ." , an angry Yusuke stated .

At this sentence , everyone turn their head to face the red head with their jaws slightly open . Now ,Yusuke was used to being glared at but he wasn't used to being glared at with mouths as big as a pelican . "What ?" , he asked , slightly uncomfortable . The monk was the first to snap out of it , "Where did you learn such a bombastic word , Yusu-kun ? Been reading a bit , huh ?" , he smirked . The red head felt his cheeks being tinted a slight pink , "DON'T CALL ME THAT ." , he yelled slightly before whispering , "Yeah...I've been reading ." . The green haired girl , obviously amused and in a mood of teasing added , "Well , well , trying to impress a certain brunette perhaps ?" . Surprisingly , the red head didn't yell at her ,instead he whispered harshly , "Shut up ." , earning a few sighs of disappointment from her . Hiroto couldn't stand it , he couldn't stand the fact that this tomato head was in love with his Ema , deciding it was best for him and them to change the subject , he was about to protest about how long they were to stand here , he kept his mouth closed when he noticed the youngest player of the game placing his camcorder in a potted plant ."It's starting !" , Aoi whispered excitedly before turning slightly red at the fact that a certain monk draped his arm around her shoulder as he whispered back , "Ssshh , we don't want to get caught ." .

As planned , Futo knocked on the bathroom door , "Someone's coming !" , he said softly as Ema opened the door for him to enter . "Oh Kami , Oh Kami ." , she started to hyperventilate at the thought of what she was about to do . "Ema , pull yourself together , alright ? You can chant prayers after this is over . If you do this properly , you don't have to do it again , right ?" , he hissed slightly . She seemed to calm down slightly , nodding her head in reply . "Okay , thank goodness , now , remember what I said , as soon as you hear their footsteps , you start and might I add , loudly ." , the strawberry-blond haired teenager smirked at the word loud . Ema gulped and mentally prepared herself for the humiliation and embarassment she was about to face in the morning . "O-Okay." , she managed to croak . "Good , I'll tell you when to start ." , the younger boy said before rushing to the shower and pulling the shower curtain with him . No sounds of footsteps yet . Oh Kami , what did I get myself into ?

~0oo0~

Silence .

Silence .

Nothing yet so far .

Oh Kami , the faint sound of footsteps were being heard .

Oh crap , it's getting louder .

"Now , Ema !" , Futo whispered softly .

Oh Kami .

~0oo0~

Damn , I told Ukyo not to eat too much of those cup noodles when he was travelling around Korea for that case of his . But did he listen ? No , he didn't , he decided that his own stomach knows better than he's doctor of a brother . You'd think he would be wise since he's the one that lectures Wataru to eat properly , a 32-year old doctor thought to himself . This is what I get in thanks for giving that cross dresser a few pills to soothe that aching stomach of his . He was currently dropping bombs in our floor's bathroom that was more deadly than of those that were dropped in Hiroshima and Nagasaki in the year 1945 . Masaomi chuckled lightly at the thought , he was now on his way to the bathroom that was located on the patio , the one where Futo and Ema was hiding in . Not to mention with Kaname , Hiroto , Aoi and Yusuke witnessing quietly from the outside . As he neared the bathroom , he started to hear groanings from the bathroom . What in the world ? Is it coming from where I think it is ? , he asked himself as he edged closer to the bathroom .

The groanings were getting louder and it was of a female's . "Is that Ema ? I hope she's alright ." , he said aloud as he approached the door . "Oh God , that's it , that's it . Ooohhh yes , oh my God , do it a bit harder ." , he heard his younger sister moaning in the bathroom as he pressed his right ear against the glass door of the bathroom . Huh ? Is she in pain or something ? "Oh my God , yes , you're doing it so well...ahhhhh . Damn it , Hikaru-nii , it feels so goooood ." , she cooed the last part louder than last time . The sound of bottles of shampoos and soaps being thrown on the floor was heard as another sound , this time a body pressed against the sink was heard . "Hikaru-nii , oh yes , push it in harder and faster . Ohhhhh Kami , you're so big and warm ahhhh ." , Ema yelled this part . Hikaru and Ema...? OH GOD , thought Masaomi as he fell onto the floor , his hands over his mouth . They were...they were...no , it can't be , Hikaru is not interested in her like that . Right ? Besides , he's working , right ? , thought the doctor . His face turned a deep red , he could feel the atmospheric temperature rising , what do I do ? , he asked himself as the moanings grew louder . I have to get out of here ! He rushed off to the patio , slipping and almost falling over the railing . "My ears , my virgin ears !" , he yelled as he started running towards his room , only to fall back down again on his way . I am going to have nightmares . Ema and Hikaru , why ?

~0oo0~

They saw the eldest brother's figure running towards the lift when he fell face first twice . Aoi and Kaname were trying to hold back their laughter as the girl bit her bottom lip and the monk was stuffing his mouth with his purple robes . That left the two boys , Hiroto and Yusuke . They were facing each other , each blushing as hard as Masaomi as they continue to hear the love of their life moaning in what seemed like ecstasy . Please stop it , Usagi-chan , the younger blond begged in his mind as he used both his hand to massage his cheeks that were still red and numb . While Yusuke was pressing his own fingernails into the skin of his thighs , trying to block out the sounds sothat he might not pass out from overheating . Calm down , Yusuke , calm down . He told himself . "Well , this is interesting ." , an amused voice belonging to a certain monk said as he glanced at his brother and his companion . Deciding it was the right time to strike , he said , "Oh , Takaghii-kun , are you alright ? By any chance turned on by what you just heard ?" . "W-what ?" , was all Hiroto could muster up before his body that was leaning against the wall slowly slid down to the floor .

Content with Hiroto's response , he turned his attention to his brother . He was about to give his brother the same treatment when Aoi beat him to it , "Hey , Chiri-chan , you're _**a bit**_ red , do you want me to call Ema-chan to help you with your problem ?" , she laughed as Yusuke turned redder , if that was already possible . "U-Urusai..." , was all the red head said before purposely banging his head against the wall , trying to get the sick images out of his mind by thinking of puppies and unicorns . Kaname and Aoi looked at each other , smiling before giving each other high-fives . Realing their hands were in contact , the green-haired girl blushed slightly , earning a light chuckle from the monk .

"I don't think I can look Masaomi-kun in the eyes ever again ." , said a feminine voice behind them .

All four of the spectators jumped at Ema's voice and turned around to see her face buried in her hands . Futo , that was standing beside her with his camcorder smirked and patted her head , surprisingly gently saying , "But that was priceless ." . He then proceeded into a fit of laughter . Everyone stared at him before erupting into laughter too , including Hiroto and Yusuke .

~0oo0~

The next morning , the four friends woke up early in a happy and light mood . After remembering what happened last night , the girls erupted again into laughter as the boys grumbled their heads off , muttering something along the lines of "Couldn't sleep" and "Never look at her the same way again" , before each taking turns in the shower . Hiroto was the last to enter the bathroom , so he asked everyone else to go to dining room , not wanting them to see him preparing for his dare .

"Thank God , bleached blond." , a red head muttered under his breath , soft so that the girls wouldn't hear but loud enough for the blond to .

"What did you say , tomato head ?" , the blond glared at the red head intensely .

"Exactly what you heard . Bleached . Blond ." , Yusuke emphasized on the nickname he decided to tease Hiroto this morning .

"Why you-" , was all the blond could get out before a pair of hands held the dog and cat apart . A green-haired girl's right hand was grabbing Yusuke's collar while the left one was holding onto Hiroto's . A sudden dark aura could be sensed from Aoi as she spoke in a stern and surprising , low voice , considering half the conversations she holds would be her squelling , "I came here to spend some quality girl time with my close friend without being interrupted by half the population in Meji ." . She then gave each of them an intense glance , "So , I would appreciate it if you let me do so ." , she continued again in her low voice before finally raising her voice to her usual girly squel , "If not , I'll have both your prosteriors served to me on a silver platter , do we understand each other ?" . As she said this , the boys noticed that she was gritting her teeth together as she tried to give them her best Don't-you-dare-mess-with-me-or-I'll-roast-you-up-with-unicorn-sprinkles . Both Yusuke and Hiroto gulped , "Y-Yes ma'am !" , they replied a bit too enthusiastically as they stood up straight like soldiers , saluting her in fear . Kami , can that small fry be scary at times .

She clapped both her hands together before tugging an Ema , who sweat dropped at her room mate's threat , out her bedroom door while Yusuke cursed under his breath and Hiroto recovered slowly from fear of the green-haired girl .

~0oo0~

Pretend you didn't hear or witness anything last night . Just don't . , Masaomi told himself as he climbed down the flight of stairs in which that was connected to a certain patio where a certain event occurred .

"Masa-nii !" , a deep yet feminine-like voice called from behind him as he take a step forward into the dining room . He found a warm body next to him as it wraps an arm around the doctor's shoulder . Turning his head to the side , he finds himself looking at a man who has taken on feminine features and has a pair of peircing green eyes . Masaomi instantly turns pale , "Ne , Masa-nii , are you sick ? You should cut down the hours you spend at the hospital ." , Hikaru says as he tilts his head at his brother . "Y-Yeah , I should do that ." , the elder brother replies before taking his usual seat at the dining table . "Ne , Masa-niiiiiiii !" , the novelist whines as he takes a seat next to the doctor , "Why are you ignoring me?" , he continues to whine . Jeez , why must Hikaru be so clingy like Wataru at times like these ? The doctor felt a vein popped on his forehead but before he did anything he knew he'd regret , the two of the triplets decides to cut in , "What's wrong , Masa ?" , they ask in unison .

"Yeah , what's wrong , Masaomi-niisan ?" , Iori asked , his concern evident in his voice .

"EHHHHHH , when did you come back , Iori-kun ?" , a suddenly overexcited Hikaru ask as he gives his younger brother , who's decided to spend his 3 months of semester break back home , a tight hug . "I-I ca-can't...b-breathe ." , the whitish-silver haired 20-year old chokes out . After being released by his older brother's 'Loving Grip' , he replied , "About two weeks ago , I'll be here for three months ." , as he smiled handsomely . The novelist nods before turning his attention back to his elder brother , "Well ?" , again he persists . The now thirty-three year old doctor couldn't take it anymore .

"HOW COULD YOU , HIKARU ? HOW COULD YOU HAVE SEX IN THE BATHROOM AND WORST OF ALL WITH OUR INNOCENT YOUNGER SISTER ?!" , Masaomi bellowed .

"..." , everyone was speechless at his outburst . The normally calm and composed dowctor was having a mental breakdown . No , no pun in that either .

"WHAT!?" , everyone yelled , including Hikaru before he felt the eyes of many of his brothers who have now turned predator at him .

~0oo0~

In case everyone was wondering , no , the novelist didn't die horrifically and have a funeral . As soon as all the brothers present there yelled , excluding Futo and Kaname , of course , who were smirking their face off , Ema and her room mate ran the way down the steps and into the dining . They explained everything throughly , emphasizing it was the young idol's dare and for once , Hikaru was sending him dangerous vibes . Just as everyone there was about to bombard their younger sister with questions or Don't-do-it-again-advice , a young blond man walked into the dining which caused everyone to either laugh their heads off , stare at him in confusion or yelling their heads off calling him a pervert . Yes , you guessed it , the latter was by a certain red head .

Every one of the brothers that were there , excluding Kaname , who was responsible for such shenanigans , was appalled by the sight . Hiroto was wearing his usual blue Levi's top with a pair of black jeans and a pair of green converse . Nothing wrong with that . But over his attire , he was wearing a pair of matching white with pink strawberries patterned female underwear . The bra was fully white with printings of animated strawberries which held adorable grins . As for the panty , it was again , a white piece of cloth but this time , there was just one animated strawberry in front but at the back , in huge fonts were written , "Too sweet for ya'" . After getting a closer look at the underwear , all the males in the room were blushing deeply , some were having nosebleeds from over heating while a couple such as Kaname and Futo were smirking but their cheeks were slightly pink . Aoi was blushing too , considering the fact that a male was wearing a girl's underwear but fortunately , it wasn't hers . The green-haired girl turned to see Ema too , was blushing madly but after awhile , she threw her head back and let go of all the laughter that was building up in her . Hiroto , obviously not liking the situation stuttered , "I-I was d-dared by t-that idiotic m-monk , o-okay ?" . Once Ema's laughter died down , she let out a contented sigh and smiled , "Too bad , you look great in it , you can have it if you want ." .

"W-what ?! N-no way , Usagi-chan ." .

_Did you guys like the chapter ? XD Like it , Love it , Hate it ? Please review . Please , please vote for your favorite pairing , okay ? T^T So far , Ema x Iori is in the lead :) Don't like ? Then vote for either Hiroto , Yusuke , Tsubaki or Natsume . Love Ema x Iori , vote for them then :3 _

_NaruHertifly : OOOHH , that's how you got that name XD Haha , you're so lucky , like I only have 2 close friends that are Otaku and their Otaku names are Ochibi-chan (I named her that cause she's so cute :3 ) and my other friend's name is dealing with Assassin Creed :P And nahhh , you didn't bore me , I love to get to know my...should I call you guys my fan ? Haha , that sounded vain XD _

_LaviLena1618 : I like Tsubaki and Ema to but they're not my biggest ship haha . AWWWW ^hugs and eat one cookie^ I'M OLAF AND I LOVE WARM HUGS...and cookies , thank you :3 I hope you liked this chapter :)_

_yuuki1009 : Thank you for the compliment , I really appreciate it :) I shall try to write more scenes for them :) I love that pair too hehe ^.^_

_I bid a thank you to all the guest that have voted , if only I could thank you personally :) Oh yeah , I started my Fairy Tail FanFic called "If I were you" , go check it out if you want :)_

_.P.S. Please vote for your favorite pairing :)_

_.P.P.S. Reviews=Love_

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	9. Chapter 9 : The wedding shoot I

**9.**

_Disclaimer : I do NOT own BroCon or any of the characters in this fanfiction . Well , besides Hiroto , Aoi and a few other characters _

_Hello , minna ! I have counted the votes , though not many , Ema's pairing is decided ! Who you may ask ? Well , I guess you'll have to wait and find out hehe ^smirks^_

**Chapter 9 : The wedding shoot**

Okay , so I admit I am a little bit nervous about this . Fine . I am _**a lot **_nervous , a brunette thought to herself as she look into mirror . The mirror stretched from the floor of the bright room to the ceiling , allowing the viewer to have ample view of his or her own body in their new and elegant attire . Ema chewed her bottom lips slightly as she twirled around slowly , letting the white silk fabric to do a small dance on the floor before resting in its original position , making it somewhat more glistening than ever . She places her right hand slowly over her chest , careful not to let her , again , white pearl bracelet to get caught between the expert embroidery done on the neckline of her white gown . She could feel her heart throbbing faster and louder by the second . Stay calm , Ema , just get out there , do what you're told and come back in before going off , the brunette chanted in her heart softly , as though she was afraid someone might hear her saying that .

The brunette let out a soft sigh before glancing at the mirror one more time to take in her appearance . The white gown was strapless , allowing anyone to take in the sight of her soft and cream-colored skin . The neckline of the fabric was fashioned in a small wave , letting the end stop just above her cleavage , across her chest were patterns of little butterflies batting their wings slowly . The upper part of the dress hugged her perfect petite body perfectly , giving her a nice figure before moving down to the lower part of the dress that puffed out slightly , as if like a tutu , but in a more stylish manner . The frills were not small nor were they too big as it reached the floor . To end it , a long silk fabric was extended about four feet , giving the white wedding dress a ceremonial touch . As for the veil , the gorgeous woman's hair was tied up into a neat bun with a reasonably sized silver clip that held the white fabric . Tiny white flowers were sewed to the start of the fabric and it went down all the way to the brunette's waist . Her earlobes were decorated with simple heart-shaped diamonds while as said before , on her right hand was besrowed a pearl bracelet , it was not overly fancy nor did it suggested that it was bought from a thrift shop , it was just nice .

"Miss Hinata , you may enter now ." , a voice snapped her out of her observations as two doors were opened widely for her .

~0oo0~

_After another night of mischiefs and mayhem , the two girls and their two guy friends decided it was about time they rested and did what they would do for leisure . A brunette was seating cross-legged on her bed as she waited patiently for her green-haired room mate to finish rummaging through her bag and show her whatever it was she wanted to . It seems like Aoi was very interested and passionate about this little hobby of hers , whatever it may be . Across from them , laying on the floor was a red head who was busy playing a video game on her own Wii . She chuckled slightly in amusement at the sight of her stepbrother trying to pass the level she has already long passed a few weeks ago . Next to him , surprisingly yet no so surprisingly sat another amused man as he gave the red head a few snide comments on how he wasn't good enough and was beaten by his own sister . Yusuke groaned in annoyance as Hiroto smirked . _

"_Here !" , Aoi exclaimed in relief before giving out a contented sigh . _

_The green-haired girl dropped a few magazines onto Ema's lap , motioning her to examine it . The brunette looked at her skeptically before reading the title aloud , "Passion and Poise's Weekly Issue" . What does her she do with this besides reading it ? , Ema asked herself . The brunette begin flipping through the pages of the said magazine . Pictures of models , pictures of models , pictures of a dancing cat , columns of love advice and more pictures . She looks at Aoi in question , "What do you do with these magazines ?" , she asked ."Well , duh , isn't it obvious ? I read them ." , the greenette replied . "I meant what do you read them for ?" , Ema tried again . "For advice on love , the latest styles and obviously the gossips ." , her room mate's eyes twinkled as she said this . Advice on love ? As far as I know ,she doesn't like anyone in that manner . Well , besides Kana-niisan , that is . The brunette smirked as she teased slightly , "Oh , you mean advice on a certain monk perhaps ?" . _

"_W-What ? T-That's n-not true . I-It has nothing to do w-with your b-brother ." , the greenette flushed as she stuttered the words out ._

"_I never said anything about my brother , unless you actually do think about him ." _

_Soon , the green-haired girl blushed her cheeks to the color which can rival that of Yusuke's hair . "F-Fine , maybe I do l-like Kaname a b-bit ." , she whispered softly , not wanting anyone but her close friend to hear . Ema's smirk turned into a huge grin as she said softly , "I'm happy for you but Kana-nii is quite the flirt ." . Aoi nodded in acknowledgement before turning her attention back to the magazine . What a bummer , of all my brothers she just had to like the one that probably wouldn't reciprocate her feelings in the way she wanted to . I think I'll have to have a talk with him , thought Ema as too , turn her attention back to a page the greenette was so engrossed in . "What are you reading , Aoi ?" , she asked curiously . When she looked back at her room mate , Ema saw that her eyes widen as she pointed to the page where an article was printed ._

**On Friday , the 12th of May , our editor in chief , Clotilda Vermocelli was lucky enough to have a few moments alone with the new name in fashion design who has even surpassed one of the few greatest designers in the 21st century , Usaida Makovich . She has inspired so many designs all over the world and has played a major role in the influece of this year's most prominent event , The Goodbye Winter and Hello Spring collection . If you don't already know who we are talking about then without a further delay , we present the beautiful and amazing Miwa Asahina .**

**Editor : I would like to offer our gratitude from every staff that works at Passion and Poise for agreeing to attend this short meeting on such short notice .**

**Miwa : * chuckles lightly * No , I'd love to thank you for having me here . Frankly , after the wedding and honeymoon , work has surprisingly decreased and I find myself sitting in front of the TV watching 'Doctor Who' for most of the day .**

**Editor : * laughs * I would find myself watching 'Supernatural' . **

**Miwa and Editor : * Laughs ***

**Editor : Anyways , how was the wedding , Miwa ? And what about your husband and family ?**

**Miwa : Oh it was lovely , thank you for asking . I couldn't believe my husband out did himself and bought two cakes ! I specifically told him he could get his choice of vanilla but the darling got me the one I wanted too . * smiles ***

**Editor : Awwww **

**Miwa : As for how they are , well , my husband and I are very happy with each other . And as for my 13 sons , they are having a better time now that Rintaro's daughter is with them . But between you , me and the readers , I'll say they're just too happy , if you know what I mean .**

**Editor : Ohhh , I bet everyone would love to know what you mean by that , do tell , Miwa .**

**Miwa : You see , Ema is a sweet , innocent and a very beautiful girl living with 13 men , all of them mostly grown up , that is . I won't give out too much information but one can't help falling in love with such a delicate flower over time . And as for Ema , as said earlier , she's very innocent to the point where she doesn't know this is going on * laughs * .**

**Editor : I must say I do envy her slightly , having 13 handsome men fawn over her . Do you think some romance would blossom and what are your thoughts about it ? **

**Miwa : I cannot tell , only time will tell and as for what I think , I'd only tell this . Do what makes you happy and what is the right choice .**

**Editor : Your sons and now , daughter are so lucky to have a mother like you . I wonder how you juggle being a famous designer with the role of being a mother and wife at the same time . Speaking of designer , I would love to see you in action . Do you think we might possibly be able to come see your designs and have a photoshoot some day ?**

**Miwa : Thank you and yes , of course ! I am currently packed with many clients who are getting married this time of the year . You could come by my studio and have a sneak peek of my new collection of wedding gowns , 'The Pure and White' , and I have the perfect bride and groom model for you .**

**Editor : I am so delighted that you agreed ! Now that you've mentioned it , are you going to bring in some top models such as Darcy Silverman or Goh Lai Peng ? **

**Miwa : Haha no , I'd prefer to stick with people closer to home as this will not be an easy shoot . I am going to get one of my sons and my new daughter to play the role of models **

**Editor : After hearing that , I am very intrigued . Are you trying to play matchmaker , my dear Miwa ? * winks * Because if you are , I shall help along with it .**

**Miwa : Sadly no , but now that you've mentioned it , I am quite interested . * laughs ***

**Editor : * laughs * Alright , I shall meet your son and daughter next week . I am looking forward to it and thank you again for accepting this invitation and for the photo shoot . **

**Miwa : Your welcome . * smiles ***

**To all our readers , especially those who are fans of Miwa Asahina , please stay tuned for our next month's issue . If you are planning on getting married , we guarantee you next week's issue with the collection of Miwa Asahina's wedding gowns will make your choice of the perfect dress easier !**

_Ema blinked her eyes a few time before skimming through the article again a few times . Is what she just read actually true...? "EHHHHHH ?" , she yelled loudly , enough to get the attention of the man that were arguing in her room . Also , the rest of her brothers that were in the house ._

~0oo0~

_After composing herself together with the help of her brothers , her green-haired room mate handed over the article of Miwa Asahina to them , each of the brothers took their time reading it together . Not long after , all of them burst out in surprise too , just as their stepsister has . Each one of them asking themselves or each other whether they were the one their mother would choose to be the groom . Some were already fantasizing , some were nervous and others were , well , panicking . As if on cue , the phone rang . Everyone was quiet , all of them know a bit too wellwho was calling , judging my the ringtone . Hikaru decided to pick up the phone , considering he was more composed compared to the rest of them present there . _

"_Moshi , moshi ." , his silky voice said before pressing down on the speaker button so that everyone could hear what his mother was to say ._

"_Hello , Hikaru . I hope all of you there are doing well ." , her voice echoed in the pin drop silent room ._

"_Why yes we are , thank you for asking , mother . Is there something you'd like to talk to us about ?" _

"_Now that you've mentioned it , could you be a dear and pass the phone down to Ema ? Thank you ." , she replied . _

_Since the phone was on speaker , it was indeed unnecessary to hand the phone over to his sister . He unintentionally nodded before handing the landline to her . "H-Hello ?" , Ema said as she place the phone down onto the glass coffee table in front of her . Her brothers , Hiroto and Aoi leaned forward slightly , awaiting for what she was to say , even though they very well know what the woman was calling for . _

"_Hello my dear , how are you there ? How is Meiji University treating you so far ?" , Miwa's voice now going slightly more gentle now . She's always had a soft spot for that girl , maybe it's because she was her only daughter . _

_Her stepmother was one to beat around the bush and butter someone up before asking a request directly . At that thought Ema chuckled before answering , "I am very fine , thank you , what about you , Miwa ? And Meiji is awesome , I am currently the Co-Captain of the football team ." , the brunette smiled proudly ._

"_Oh I am doing well to , just as your father . Congratulations , my dear , I am very pleased with you ! I was just calling in because I needed a favor from you . You see my model cancelled on me for a very important photo shoot and I am in dire need of your help ." , she replied without a tremble in a voice ._

_Wow , Miwa is a really good liar , Ema thought to herself as she smiled . Yusuke snorted at his obviously lying mother while Tsubaki and Asuza smirked . Knowing the Wataru , he was about to reprimend his mother when Kaname clamp a hand over his mouth , reminding him softly that they were on speaker mode . "I-I see . Well , I would love to help you but I must warn you , I have zero experience in modelling ." , Ema replied nervously ._

_Miwa gave a small laugh before saying , "There is no need to worry , the only thing you need to do is look pretty and I know I am on speaker , so remove your hand from Wataru's mouth , Kaname ." ._

_The monk frowned before reluctantly pulling his hand away from his younger brother . Those not knowing the older woman , which only consisted of Hiroto and Aoi , dropped their jaws in shock . Was she spying on them or what ? The mother and daughter continued their little conversation while exchanging a few words with her other sons . As soon as the phone call was nearing the end , Ema took the phone and switched the speaker mode off , ready to end the call . As the brunette bid goodbye to her mother , Miwa told Ema who the groom was before hanging up . _

_Ema placed the phone down before staring at the wall in front of her .Why did she feel...how do you describe it ? Sad ? Disappointed ? It's not that she didn't get along well with him like her other brothers but she was actually expecting someone else . She couldn't help her own feelings , she was actually hoping that the man she loves would actually take part in the photo shoot as her 'groom' . She blushed at the thought of her marrying him . It could happen one day , couldn't it ? _

~0oo0~

The beautiful brunette now took a step forward into the room . Her eyes was not used to this much white in the room before . Literally everything was white , well , here goes nothing . Ema smiled at the person who handed her a bouquet of red roses , she accepted them before walking towards a man in a black tuxedo . It seemed like he was the only black thing there , besides the camera equipment . The brunette tapped his shoulder once , the man turned around and gave her a grin and a light blush when he saw her wedding gown .

"Hello , Subaru-kun"

_Teehee , you guys thought Ema was gonna get married , didn't ya' ? Awww , no need to be shy to admit it :P But yeah ! I hope you guys liked this chapter :) So , we can conclude that Ema is not in love with Subaru . Sorry Subaru , but I ship her with someone else XD I still love you though ._

_NaruHertifly : Awwww , I'm sorry , Masa-nii ^hugs Masaomi^ , please forgive me . And as for you , don't act all innocent , Tsubaki XD I asked my fans whether they shipped you with Ema , be a little grateful :P AND YESSSS , please give me an otaku name if you want to , I'd be so happy...like giving a puppy a name , hehe . If I had stalkers like you , I'd love more of them cause you're just that amazing :)_

_LaviLena1618 : I WOVE YOU TOO ^coughs^ I love cookies and hugs ! ^hugs a lot^ . No need to thank me , I should be thanking you for supprorting me :D You really rock and of course I love your reviews ! I love everyone's reviews :) They make me so happy like everytime I get an email saying I got a review , it immediately brightens up my day :D And thanks for reading my other fanfic XD I'm thinking of writing a one-shot of NaLu with an almost slight LoLu , teeheee . But be warned , there is lemon OO_

_Iori Lover : I love that pair too ! :3 _

_Again , I thank everyone who has read this fanfic so far ! You all drive me to update faster , just to see you happy :) If you love Fairy Tail , then read my Fairy Tail fanfic called If I were you :)_

_.P.S. Reviews=Love=Faster Update_

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun _


	10. Chapter 10 : The wedding shoot II

**10.**

_Disclaimer : I think I'm getting tired of reminding myself that I do not own BroCon...Oh well , at least I own Aoi , Hiroto and a few other characters ^^_

_Ohayou , minna-san ! I hope you guys are as excited as I am for Christmas ! I know Ema and the others are~ Hehe , anyways enjoy this chapter , okay ? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S 10 CHAPTERS ALREADY :)_

**Chapter 10 : The wedding shoot II**

Everyone was surprisingly calm as the camera crew got ready their eqiupments . Passion and Poise even brought their audio visual team to plug in an amplifier for some music they were to blast , of course not to the point where they would bring discomfort to their beloved fashion designer and her lovely children-turned-model-by-accident-it-seemed . Heck , even Subaru has calmed down from his high from when he first saw his stepsister in a wedding gown . Thoughts were rapidly filled in his mind , images were being processed in his brain , those of which consists of him and Ema holding hands , laughing with a small boy tagging along . No , stop it , Subaru , get a hold of yourself ! , was what he told himself as he put on his usual calm facade . Ema , on the other hand was freaking out and almost to the point of hyperventilating . Why you may ask ? Maybe it was the fact that a certain magazine editor had bombarded her with questions she hoped she would never answer ever again .

~0oo0~

_A brunette was actually getting fond with the surroundings . The studio might resemble the insides of a mental institution with walls and floor white as chalk but the atmosphere spoke otherwise . People were bustling around the big space of a room with either sheets of paper or some form of clothing . She giggled when she witnessed a man in his late thirties sigh in defeat when a woman told him he had gotten the wrong stack of paperwork . Ema Hinata actually found this fun . The excited brunette was about to turn and walk towards her stepbrother when she felt her white high-heeled shoe step on the hem of her long gown . Preparing herself for the worst , she closed her eyes before letting a small 'Eep' . But the impact never came , instead she was held back from falling by a strong pair of arms . Thinking it was Subaru , she opened her eyes and smile , ready to thank him for saving her for the millionth time when her hazel eyes met red ones . _

_She blinked before studying her saviour . He was around her age , much to her surprise and his unique eyes were blocked by the think-rimmed glasses he had on . He was in casual attire , nothing more or less than a polo t-shirt and a pair of jeans . The man grinned slightly before pulling her up by pushing her shoulders forward , causing her to almost bump into him but his quick reflex held her in place . The brunette noted that he did so to avoid her from bumping into his chest as a professional camera was hanging from his neck . "Are you alright , Miss Hinata ?" , he asked , his eyes full of concern . This way sound strange but she swore she heard a low hiss coming from Subaru . Being the almost completely dense girl she is , she ignored the sound before replying , "Yes , thank you for saving me ." . Before she could hold it back , she giggled slightly . _

_The photographer not knowing what he did that was amusing to the young woman , he cocked his one eyebrow up as he stared at her , "Is there something funny ?" , he asked . Ema stopped her now full out laughter as she took a breath to replenish the air she had lost , "W-Well , don't be angry at me when I say this but..." , she stuttered before pausing and peeking a glance at him . Yet again , he eyed her suspiciously before nodding , "Y-You see , I'm not saying you look like a geek or anything but with those glasses and camera plus you saving me , you reminded me of Peter Parker ." , she continued , chuckling slightly . Peter Parker ? You mean that Spiderman guy ? , he thought to himself . No one has ever called him that , this was certainly refreshing . He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle too before saying , "Oh no , I am actually flattered , no one has ever told me I resembled Spiderman , it's quite nice actually ." ._

_She beamed before holding a hand out , "Ema Hinata but I guess you already know who I am and what I am doing here ." . The man took her hand in his and shook it slightly before letting go , "It is indeed a pleasure to be of acquaintance . I am Henry Galman , please call me Henry ." . "The pleasure is all mine and please call me Ema ." , she replied with a smile and he took the opporunity to get a little insight on her life . "Miss-I mean Ema , would you mind if I asked you a few questions before your photoshoot and video taking ?" , Henry asked her . Video taking ? , she was confused . Wasn't it suppose to only be a photoshoot for a wedding collection . Oh well , Miwa was not known for her full detailed explainations , it's probably an extra . The brunette shook her head , indicating she did not mind the questions at all . Henry , being the full time photographer and still in training journalist , smiled widely before pulling a notepad and a pencil from his pocket . _

"_Thank you so much , first , I would like to ask , what are your thoughts on the dress you are wearing currently ?" , his pencil writing down his question already ._

_She looked down at the dress . Well , it is indeed beautiful , "Well , the dress is gorgeous . I would have to say Miwa did an amazing job on it . This dress is not only a looker but it is very comfortable , unlike mostof the wedding dressed many people describe ." . _

_Taking a note of this , he scribbled on the notepad before proceeding to ask her more questions on her thoughts for the wedding collection Miwa has laid out . Henry , being the bold journalist he has to be , decided on asking more personal questions . "Oh , that is a very good insight . Now , moving on to the next question , what is the nature of your relationship with Mister Subaru exactly ?" _

"_W-What ? He is my stepbrother , that is all but I do take him as my own brother , nothing more ." , to say she was baffled by his question was an understatement . _

_She stuttered , he thought to himself before a mischivious glint was seen in his eyes . "Okay , so I think everyone is dying to know . Do you have a special someone ? And if so , please tell us about him ." ._

_She gulped , there was no way of escaping this . Sooner or later the turth will always come out , "U-Uh , w-well..." , she said before looking down at her fingers as she played with them . She then continued , "The answer is yes , I do have someone I hold very dearly but he doesn't know I do ." , she said before looking up . She saw the happiness in his face as he was the first person involving any type of mass media , she told . "Y-You see , he is a very kind and caring person . He may be cold at times but that is very rare . He is always warm and when he smiles , I can swear that you could almost feel the warmness from him hugging you too ." , she said simply , not wanting to give out more information but her mind was beginning to slip when she thought of him ._

"_Is it one of the brothers ?" , he asked ._

_Being in her own dreamland filled with the face of the man she loved , she didn't realise that she involunteeringly nodded at his question , letting him have a big blow to the secret of hers . When she realised it , she tried to denied it but her denial was not very convincing . "I see ." , the photographer smiled as he kept throwing questions at her about this secret stepbrother she was in love with. ._

~0oo0~

The breath-taking brunette nodded at the instructions she received from her stepmother . The photoshoot has just begun but she could already feel herself getting tired . It is definitely not easy to wear a 100 pound dress and draped with an overbearing veil that keeps tickling her ears . To add on to that , she had to get into many poses with Subaru . Some were easy and innocent enough ; Ema holding onto Subaru's hand as they laugh heartedly at each other , seemingly enjoying each other's company , or the raven-haired man would lean his chin against the brunette's left shoulder from behind as she reaches her right hand behind to lovingly stroke his locks , even this caused them to have a faint blush . But other poses , let's just say they insinuate something totally different ; The man would have his right arm wrapped protectively around the woman's slim waist as he gazes down at his bride while she would absent-mindedly look around the room . They have only done that one so far .

"How many times do I have to tell you , Su-kun , look into Ema-chan's eyes more passionately , like as if you would never see her again ." , said a frustrated Miwa as she crosses both her arms against her chest .

He blushed , how could he even do that without actually giving away the fact that he means what he's doing , even if he was being ordered around by his pushy mother ? Seriously , I told Okaa-san to never use that nickname again , he mentally sighed before hearing a light giggle from the beauty beside him . Eh ? He turned his head slightly to see his stepsister and the love of his life giggling cutely as she held a hand over her mouth , trying to not make it obvious that she was amused . Probably at the nickname my dear mother graciously said , he thought to himself . The atmosphere between Ema and her stepbrother had increasingly been awkward and uncomfortable , no surprise there when you have to be in a wedding shoot with your sibling . Thinking , he decided to take a risk and try to loosen not only her up , but him and the photography crew who were starting to get worried . Oh , what the heck , he thought to himself before turning his body to face her .

The brunette immediately stop laughing and asked in a concen tone he knows too well , "Hm ? Daijobu , Subaru-kun ?" . He gave her his reply by latching both his hands onto her waist , much to her surprise before lifting her into the air with his muscled arms . She let out a shock screech before hearing a camera snapping . "S-Subaru-kun ?" , she stuttered as she look down at him , before she knew it , he surprised her again by throwing her gently over his right shoulder . "Come on , Ema , loosen up already and have fun like you usually would ." , he replied in his normal raspy voice . Taking a few seconds for his words to sink in , she finally smiled , "Okay , _**Su-kun**_ ." , she emphasized on his nickname and she knew that his cheeks weren't as pale as anymore as it was the first time she saw him in the morning . Suddenly , an idea came into mind .

"Neh , neh , Subaru-kun . Why not you keep doing random actions like this because I think we can get some good photos without looking so unnatural and stiff , besides , Miwa seem to like it ." , she said .

The basketball player turned to see a _**very **_happy and satisfied Miwa . He smiled , "Got it , give a pose ." , he replied softly . But she was already ahead of him . Ema had place a hand on his lower back to steady herself against him , afraid she would fall face flat onto the floor , she then use her other hand to give a slight thumbs-up as she looked directly at the camera , giving it a wide grin . The man who was holding onto her on the other hand , had his right arm slung over the area just above her rear , not wanting to seem like a pervert who was taking an advantage of his bride while a small smile was plastered on his face . Snap . "Oh my darlings , that was wonderful !" , cooed the fashion designer . The rest of the photoshoot was spent with the pair being dragged into the changing rooms multiple times to change into another wedding gown or tuxedo Miwa designed . There were also simple summer dresses that Ema took a liking to when they took a few shots of her and a Subaru who was wearing a pair of khakis and a top on their , supposed honeymoon .

Eventhough it was expected that they were to have difficulty in doing so , they managed to go through the entire 'Honeymoon' collection with ease . Both the siblings had decided that they were to pretend they were having fun as best friends on the beach with a hint of romance going on , not wanting to stick with the cliché Titanic-themed honeymoon whereby her arms were lifted into the air as if she was soaring through the sky with her lover holding onto her waist as though he did not want to get left behind when she went on her adventure of exploring the blue heavens .

"Alright people , one more photo and we are to head for the video rolling before wrapping up ." , the director of the crew said enthusiastically with the prospect of going home.

At the moment , the pair were cracking their heads , trying to think of one last epic pose to end the photoshoot . Nothing came in mind . Seeing their difficulty in trying to think of another pose , Miwa cut in , "I have an idea , you two but you must be open-minded about it , okay ?" . Both Ema and Subaru turned to face their mother before nodding slightly , their expression changed from hard thinking to curious . "Okay , I want Su-kun to wrap both his arms around Ema's waist and pull her to your chest ." , she said seriously , showing she meant business and she wasn't fooling around . Both young adults gaped at this . "W-What ?" , the brunette mumbled softly as she stared at the camera crew . They shrug their shoulders as if saying 'You heard the lady , she's the boss.' . "Now." , the fashion designer used a more demanding tone and the raven-haired man reluctantly wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist . "Good , now I would like Subaru to lean in and give her a slight peck . No need for a long and passionate one , just enough for the shot to be taken ." , the woman said again . W-What ? K-Kiss Ema ? Are you kidding me ? It's not that kissing her is something so bad that I'd rather die , in fact , I want to considering some of my other brothers were lucky enough to lock lips with her but...judging from her face , she does not want to do it if the situation helps it , thought the man . Seeing his stepsister's expression , he knew she did not want to do it , he was about to protest against his mother's orders , saying she has gone a bit too far when a finger shushed his lips together .

"I-It's okay , Subaru . It's just a soft kiss on the lips . I-I can d-do it." , her voice soft as a whisper now .

He looked at her with concern eyes but she nod her head slightly , ensuring him that this was what she wanted . The basketball player smiled softly at his love before looking her in the eyes ad they held each other's gaze . For a moment , she could see the want in his eyes . He slowly leaned forward as she fluttered her eyes close slowly . His too had mimick the action of her eyes before his pressed his lips against her softly . It was a nice and soft kiss . Tender like the owner of the pair of lips , he could taste the lemonade that was left faintly on her lips when they had taken a break and had a few biscuits and drinks . Although , he was sure that his lips would not taste as sweet as hers considering the fact that he had black coffee . Snap . Subaru felt the pair of lips against his pull away slowly , much to his disappointment . He was starting to miss the warmth that was on his lips .

The pair as if on instict blushed profusely after a moment of looking at each other to have a Miwa who is enjoying this a bit too much laugh . "Okay , come on kids , we still have to film that advertisment . But after that you can countinue where you both left off ." , she says with a wink which earned her yells from both her children at the same time , "Miwa !" , "Okaa-san !" .

_To the Subaru and Ema shippers , a slight fluff for you guys :) Oh and by the way , I totally have nothing against Titanic , I just find it such a cliché romance movie XD Anyways , next chapter , how are the brothers going to react when they get a copy of the magazing Miwa so conveniently dropped off ? Hehe , you sly woman , Miwa :) . Find out next time ! You may or may not like the chpter , considering the fact that Ema and the man she loves will have a 'talk' . After 10 chapters , finally ! _

_LaviLena1918 : You no need to thank me for updating , I should be thanking you for reading this :) I thought of kind of making Miwa and the editor sound like fangirls with Doctor Who and Supernatural , haha ._

_I really like to thank everyone for reviewing , having favorited or followed or even read my little fanfiction ! The end is so close now , don't worry , we still have a few more chapters to go on :) Oh and to the Guest who reviewed , thank you for reading ! I am very honored that you're in dire need to read more :) Hope you liked it !_

_.P.S. Love=Reviews_

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	11. Chapter 11 : A bit too drunk on info

**11.**

_Disclaimer : The usual being me ranting about how I do not own BroCon and throwing myself a pity party . ^sighs^ Oh well._

_Minna-san ! I am not sure whether I shall be updating next week as it is...CHRISTMAS WEEK ! So , do not panic and think that I have forgotten about you guys :) _

**Chapter 11 : A bit too drunk on information**

It has been precisely three weeks , four days , ten hours and fifteen , oh wait , sixteen seconds since Miwa promised she would send a copy of a particular month's issue of Passion and Poise to the dwellings of the Asahina residence. It was not like it mattered , thought a basketball player as he fiddled with the ends of the lace tablecloth that was draped on the dining table by Ukyo . The raven-haired man sighed again for the umpteenth time . Subaru Asahina has successfully aroused the suspicion of all of his brothers , including the youngest , Wataru and that meant something , because of his sudden return to the ir apartment . It was not as if they were sad or disappointed , on the contrary , Tsubaki and a few others have gotten themselves drunk from the night of celebration . Back to the current scene , Subaru was being eyed by his brothers , whom did not include Natsume and Louis as they were not in their dwelling plus Ukyo was serving up their dinner at the moment and a certain crossdresser brother of theirs was not found in sight . Just as he was about to excuse himself to use the restroom , he heard a soft yawn coming from the patio . Footsteps travelled from the spacious patio down to the staircase and into their sitting room . His eyes were locked on the ruffled hair Ema that was currently rubbing her eyes slightly as she dragged herself into the kitchen , still in her bunny slippers .

"Ukyo-niiiiii..." , was the first thing they have heard from the brunette all day . It wasn't as if they were complaining but one had hoped to find the love of their life greeting them warmly . The whine was reciprocated by the man in spectacles that was wearing his usual apron for housework . " In here , Ema ." , he chuckled slightly at the state of his stepsister . Ema had taken full advantage of the day when the last paper for her finals of the year was taken . Many of the brothers recalled her saying she needed time to replenish her energy but not stating for how long . Her clumsy footing , indicating she was still half asleep , echoed around the kitchen as she stumbled back into the dining room where everyone has now given their full concentration to their beloved sister .

"Ah , my kawaii baka onee-chan has finally dragged her lazy behind out of bed ." , said a young idol that was smirking .

"Keep quiet , Futo . My Ema-chan is perfect the way she is ." , replied a white-haired voice actor .

Normally the brunette would either blush at their compliments or ask them to stop teasing her but she just made her way to her lawyer of a brother and clinged onto his arm . Okay , she was more than sleepy . This action made the second eldest brother jumped slightly , startled . "D-Daijobu , Ema ?" , he asked as he recovered from the shock while everyone else at the table were still gaping at their stepsister . He was not Masaomi but he placed a hand on his younger sister's forehead , checking for whether she was burning up . The blond then turned to the eldest brother saying , "She doesn't look like she has fever but something is definitely wrong ." . Nodding , Masaomi made his way to her . Taking a pen out which held a small flashlight on it , he shined it slowly and carefully into each of her eyes , making the brunette blink profusely before switching it off .

The pediatrician laughed slightly , earning a few confused looks from the table before he continued , "There is nothing wrong with Ema but I have discovered that Ema has a low tolerance for alcohol ." . Everyone was silent until Iori spoke up , "Does that mean she's still...drunk ?" , he asked , still overcoming his shock . "I'm afraid that's true , eventhough I only saw her consuming three glasses of white wine from Subaru's party ." , Masaomi replied as he slung the still-tipsy woman's arm over his shoulders . He then made his way to the empty seat next to Azusa and Kaname before sitting her on the chair .

"Onii-channnnnn..." , the still drunken woman cried out again as she gave Ukyo her signature cute pout .

"My , my , imouto-chan , you always manage to look ravishing even if you are acting like someone that is younger than Wataru ." , a voice as smooth as silk commented as the owner of the voice lean into his stepsister's face . "Ooi ! Get away from her , Kana-nii !" , a redhead yelled , being the first to react as he glared daggers straight into Kaname . With a shrug and slight chuckle , the monk took his seat again but was still admiring his sibling's beauty . Ema , on the other hand , well , you could say she had more pressing matters to attend to rather than being affected by her brother . "What is it , Ema ?" , a voice broke her out of her trance as she stared back up at the blond man . "Ukyo-nii , I have a slight problem and you are the only one that can give me reasonable advice ." , she jumped up from her seat before wobbling her way to her elder brother .

The man raises an eyebrow at her as she places a hand on his shoulder , trying to balance her own mass . "Go on ." , was all he replied before looking back at all the faces of his brothers . Tsubaki , Kaname and Futo held half-amused expressions while Asuza , Iori ,Yusuke and Masaomi were down right worried about her . That leaving Subaru who had his usual emotionless facade on while Wataru was blinking his eyes away in confusion . The brunette let a small hiccup escape her mouth before whispering , or at least trying to , even though she was failing miserably , "You see , Onii-chan , I cannot tell you unless you promise me you won't tell anyone in the whole wide world ." . Her words slurred a bit as she was swaying from side to side , as if she was in between dancing and witnessing behind the sidelines . The lawyer , deciding to entertain her child-like behaviour for once , nodded , "I promise ." .

"Cross your heart ?" , she asked .

"Cross my heart ." , Ukyo uses the thumb on his right hand to draw an imaginary cross over his heart .

"Or hope to die ?"

"Or hope to die ." , he repeated , trying to swallow the gulp that was forming in his throat .

"And stick a needle in your eye ?" , Ema's child-like voice now wavered slightly at the thought of sticking a needle into someone's eye .

Running out of patience from keeping up this act , he sighed deeply before replying , "Ema...do you want to tell me or not ?" . For someone who is more mature than most of his brothers , she sure is more childish than anyone he knows when she is drunk , oh , the irony . At this , she nodded her head vigorously , as if scared that her elder brother would change his mind on helping her with her problem . Ukyo raises his right hand and gestured in a 'Go on' sign . The rest of the brothers were now leaning slightly out of their seat , eager as to know what problem she was facing and hoping they were the ones that were able to help her and win at least , a upper hand in her affection . She looked down at her feet and started playing with her fingers , "E-Eto...I , uhh , I l-like someone , you know and not the friendly like . T-The like Papa and M-Miwa has ." . Everyone was silent , even Wataru that was playing fiddling with the utensils that were making clanking noises .

"NANI ?!" , all of the males present there , including Subaru and Iori yelled in surprise .

Who do you like ? Is he from Meiji ? How old is he ? Don't tell me it's that beach boy ! Is it me ? Is it one of us ? , all their questions were piling up one after the other and Ema's vision of the room was that of the things and her brothers swaying from side by side , going up and down . "Is there an earthquake ? W-Why is everyone moving everywhere at the same time ?" , she asked . Not needing any doctor to explain to him that she was feeling dizzy and was on the verge of collaping , he pulled her down to take a seat on Asuza's now vacant seat . Having the brothers going about frantic and asking each other whether it was them , the blond raised his voice for the first time , "Would everyone please keep quiet . Ema is not feeling too well and you all are making it worse ." . The room was pin drop silent .

"Ukyo-nii ." , she , this time manage to whisper and he whipped his head to her direction .

"What is it , Ema ? Do you need anything ?" , he asked before kneeling down in front of her as to stop her from straining her vision of looking up at him .

The brunette smiled before lowering her voice again and telling him the name of the man she was now head over heels in love with . His eyes widen .

~0oo0~

Seriously , what is the ruckus all about ? This package has not even been sighted by everyone and they are jumping around and making noises like gorillas in the South African zoo , thought a man with long brown hair that glistened in the light . He walked down the steps in his usual attire , usual meaning men attire . Being woken up in the morning by a certain white-haired brother throwing up _**loudly**_ in the bathroom that was located just beside his room was not the alarm tone he had set . Sometimes I wonder whether they are just plain dumb or they are doing it on purpose , questioned the novelist in his mind as the scene unfolding in the dining room appeared to him . Tsubaki and Asuza were in a heated twin discussion on who knows what , the seriousness in their tones were promptly forgotten by the fact that they were finishing each other's sentences . Yusuke and Futo were arguing with each other on who has the better hair . While the younger of them had hair that was inhumanly shiny and silky , the older one posesses hair that was long and could be given hairsyles of any sort . Subaru and Iori were exchanging a few words , or more like a word . Ukyo , Masaomi and surprisingly Kaname were seated with worried and confused expression plastered on their face . But Ukyo looks flustered ? Hikaru smiled to himself as he told himself he could get a kick out of teasing him later and young Wataru was glancing every now and then from his brothers to his beloved elder sister . Who was unconscious . On a dining chair .

"What happened to imouto-chan ?" , Hikaru voiced out in his man tone , thankfully , as he stared at his sister worriedly .

"It is nothing to worry about , she is still tipsy from the intake of wine last night . I presume she will be having a severe hangover later ." , the doctor replied .

The light brunette nodded slowly in understanding before holding a rectangular shaped package wrapped in brown paper up , "I guess we will have to wait for Ema-chan to wake up to read this ." , a slight mischievous tone took over his usual bubbly voice . At that , Subaru immediately approached him , "I think it would be alright to have a peek in it ." , he mumbled . Not needing to say more , everyone made their way to the sitting room , leaving a sleeping Ema in peace .

~0oo0~

The cover of Passion and Poise was printed a full white with gold rings and doves decorating the sides of the page . Along the sides were also the highlights of this month's issue . A celebrity and his high school sweetheart shocking the world with their divorce . Simple and healthy tips to losing weight without doing much . Advice on how to overcome a small crush and beginning to look at every male as a man . But what caught their attention was a picture of their mother , Miwa Asahina , smiling , that was slightly bigger than the rest of the fonts and photos on the right side of the cover page . Then , smacked in the middle was a photo of a bride and groom . The groom was carrying the bride , well , in the traditional bridal style as he leaned his chin on the top of the bride's head . He was giving the camera one of those subtle and small yet meaning smile while she was grinning widely as she places her right hand over the back of his head .

Though there were a few growls coming from the readers and a slight blush adorning the face of the man who was the model for the groom , Hikaru flipped through the magazine to the six pages cover story . The first page of the cover story :

**Do you ? Because we do ! As promised last week by our team of editors , this month's featured story is that of the world's current leading fashion designer , Miwa Asahina . Her background , her works and her inspiration . **

After those headlines , a picture of their mother , dressed in a simple yet gorgeous beige dress came into the view .

**Some were born with greatness but there are some that strived to achieve greatness . Being the only child of a single parent who worked in processing spare parts for the country's leading vehicle company , Gudatan's Motors and Company , Miwa struggled through her whole life . Being born from a family with a less fortunate background , she started schooling only at the age of 8 , not being able to even attend kindergarten . This is the story of a woman who was given nothing , who was looked down upon because of her lacking in earthly goods , whom from that nothingness gave something to the world . Now , a proud mother of 13 sons and one stepdaughter , she proved to the world that just because you were born unlucky , does not mean you can't change your luck around . **

Tsubaki impatiently flipped to the next page where Miwa's background was being told and her chronology unfolded . It continued with how she had gotten interested in fashion design , following with her being a successful fashion and designer and mother . On the fourth page was now an interview Ema had with a soon-to-be journalist , Henry Galman .

**Are you having second thoughts about your wedding because you just cannot find the right dress ? Look now further as Miwa Asahina's works will remind you again how you met your beloved one and ensure you to say Yes to the dress . The model who was lucky enough to be given this opportunity was none other than the great fashion designer's own stepdaughter , Ema Hinata . I , Henry Galman , had a stroke of luck when I ran into this lovely woman , literally , as we were about to start the photoshoot . **

**This starts with Miss Hinata having a slight mishap and tripping over , but luckily I was just in time to catch her . **

**H.G : Are you alright , Miss Hinata ?**

**Ema : Yes , thank you for saving me . * giggles ***

**H.G : * raises an eyebrow * Is something funny ?**

**Ema : W-Well , don't be angry at me when I say this but... * stutters * ** **Y-You see , I'm not saying you look like a geek or anything but with those glasses and camera plus you saving me , you reminded me of Peter Parker .**

**H.G. : * chuckles * Oh no , I am actually flattered , no one has ever told me I resembled Spiderman , it's quite nice actually .**

**Ema : * holds hand out to shake hand * Ema Hinata but I guess you already know who I am and what I am doing here .**

**H.G. : * shakes hand * It is indeed a pleasure to be of acquaintance . I am Henry Galman , please call me Henry.**

**Ema : The pleasure is all mine and please call me Ema**_ ._

**H.G. : Miss-I mean Ema , would you mind if I asked you a few questions before your photoshoot and video taking ?**

**Ema : * shakes head ***

**H.G. : * smiles * Thank you so much , first , I would like to ask , what are your thoughts on the dress you are wearing currently ?**

**Ema : Well , the dress is gorgeous . I would have to say Miwa did an amazing job on it . This dress is not only a looker but it is very comfortable , unlike mostof the wedding dressed many people describe .**

The journalist's questions continued to Miwa's collection and what would be expected of her next move . It was all drabble until all the brothers reached the end of the interview .

**H.G. : Oh , that is a very good insight . Now , moving on to the next question , what is the nature of your relationship with Mister Subaru exactly ?**

**Ema : * stuttered * W-What ? He is my stepbrother , that is all but I do take him as my own brother , nothing more .**

**H.G. : Okay , so I think everyone is dying to know . Do you have a special someone ? And if so , please tell us about him .**

**Ema : U-Uh , w-well... * looks at floor * The answer is yes , I do have someone I hold very dearly but he doesn't know I do . * hesitant * Y-You see , he is a very kind and caring person . He may be cold at times but that is very rare . He is always warm and when he smiles , I can swear that you could almost feel the warmness from him hugging you too .**

**H.G. : Is it one of the brothers ?**

**Ema : * nods dreamily * . * snaps out of dream * W-What ? N-No , I mean that's not p-possible , I-I mean we're s-siblings , family , r-right ? **

**H.G. : * smiles * I see . Anyways , Ema , I must not hold you back too long even though I wanted to ask you more questions . At this rate , you won't be able to go for the photoshoot . So , thank you .**

**Ema : Y-Your welcome . **

No words were spoken as the magazine was flipped close by Hikaru . Predicting there would be groups of discussion and arguments , he prepared himself mentally , thinking of where to hide and how to bring Ema along so that she would not be woken up . But nothing came . There was only one thought in each of their mind , including Masaomi , with the exception of Ukyo who does not seem surprised .

~0oo0~

When everyone finds out who this brother is , everyone and everything would go haywire . Especially at the fact that before Ema was enrolled in Meiji University , he never once pursued her heart . Okay , maybe once , when he gave her an iris .

_KYAAAA! So , the man Ema is in love with is revealed ! Will they get together or will they- Heck , all this romance stories , the main characters would definitely get together XD But not without a few conflicts , of course . I thank everyone who had read , reviewed , favorited and followed this little fanfiction of mine ! :3_

_.P.S. Love=Reviews_

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun _


End file.
